Universidad Extraña
by Yara-Chan
Summary: U.A. llega una alumna nueva a la universidad, quien sera y cual sera su historia, y la de sus 5 amigos, cap. 12, REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

-Mmm.... la universidad, quien iba a creer que llegue hasta aquí, y pensar que mi hermana nabiky siempre me dijo burra ¬¬...

Decía para si, una joven de cabellos cortos de color azul oscuros, piel aperlada, y bonita figura, quien llevaba una maleta con ropa y una mochila que llevaba en su espalda

Era una ciudad diferente a la que ella vivía, por lo que le habían contado sus hermanas, tenia grandes plazas comerciales, restaurantes, parques hermosos, y lugares con mucha tranquilidad lo que ella le gustaba

-Disculpe podría decirme donde están los departamentos de la universidad furinkan?

- Si, mire señorita se va todo derecho hasta aquel letrero que dice alto, después vuelta ala izquierda y se sigue derecho hasta que esta la universidad

-Muchas gracias

-De nada, para servirle

Akane se dirigía hacia el lugar que le había dicho el señor, al llegar se encontró con una gran universidad, en medio se apreciaban los salónes, por un lado los departamentos de los estudiantes, atrás de la universidad el campo, junto con una muy amplio jardin con muchos árboles, la cafetería se encontraba del otro lado de los salones, también era grande..

-Huo!.... esto no se compara a lo que decía la revista..........

-Nueva?...- le pregunto un joven con cabello negro y largo, el vestía de camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-Hem si, jeje

-Es grande, no?

-Hu ..?

-La escuela, es grande

-Si, y por lo que veo es muy bonita

- Soy Mouse, y tu te llamas.....

- Akane, Akane Tendo

-Con que eres nueva, no te preocupes te agradara la escuela, no quisiera ser entrometido, pero asía donde te diriges?

-A bueno pues, me dijeron que en cuanto llegara me dirigiera a la dirección, para que el director me de el departamento y mis horarios de clases, pero no se donde es, me podrías llevar, claro si no es mucha molestia?

-Ha!, por supuesto que no, vamos

Akane y Mouse se dirigían la dirección, pasaron por un pasillo amplio, por un lado había escaleras para subir a cada piso del edificio, la dirección estaba hasta arriba, donde eran las oficinas, y ya estando hay...

-Hola Mouse, que te trae por aquí?-lo saludo una linda secretaria -Bueno lo que pasa, es que hay una alumna nueva, que viene con el director- contesto Mouse

-Hola, soy Akane Ten....

- AKANE TENDO! , a si, por supuesto pasa el director de espera

-Si gracias...

-En aquella puerta es la oficina, pasa el director te espera, solo que hay alguien con el, pero ya llevan rato, no te preocupes nada mas toca la puerta- contesto amablemente la secretaria –

-Muchas gracias-contesto Akane

Akane se dirigía ala dirección

-El que esta hay es Ranma?-pregunto Mouse -Si, otra ves -Y ahora por que? u.u -Por que le contesto a la maestra, y otra ves el y Ryoga hicieron pelea en el salón......

La secretaria le estaba contando a Mouse, el por que su amigo nuevamente estaba en la dirección

Akane toco 3 veces la puerta, mientras que el director gritaba que pasara

-Muy bien Ranma, quiero que sea la ultima ves que pasa esto, entendido!! -Por supuesto director... -Puede retirarse -Si, con permiso

Akane solo miraba la escena, cuando el director le dio un señal, Akane se acerco al director pero al pasar alado de Ranma, ambos se miraron por segundos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el director

-Salga Ranma, o a la próxima se arrepentirá cuando pise esta oficina

Ranma, siguió su paso, hasta que se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse

-Ho... perdone señorita Akane por esta escena, lo que pasa es que este chico y su amigo Ryoga siempre nos traen problemas con sus locuras

- No se preocupe

-Muy bien señorita Akane, sus horarios están aquí y el numero y llave de su departamento también, nada mas necesito que ponga su nombre en esta lista

-Muy bien.... Listo

-Muy bien puede retirarse, por hoy tome el día libre para arreglar y ver la escuela, mañana podrá entrar en clases como los demás estudiantes.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias director

-Puede salir

-Con su permiso

Akane tomo sus cosas y salio de aquella oficina, al salir se encontró, con Mouse quien platicaba, amenamente con la secretaria y Ranma?

-Akane te presento a Ranma-le dijo Mouse

-Mucho gusto, Ranma Satome-le ofreció la mano

-Akane Tendo-tomando la mano del chico

-Akane, ten cuidado ya que Ranma, es el que mas seguido va ala dirección

-Oye!, no des una mala imagen de mi-gritaba el joven

-Pues es la verdad, tú y ryoga, están locos

-Vamos mouse, tu también te juntas con nosotros

-Si pero yo no soy como ustedes ¬¬!!!

-Si mouse, como tu digas- ranma, ignoro ese ultimo comentario

-Akane, que departamento te dieron?-pregunto Mouse

-Mmm. No se, deja checo............ el #318

- el 318?, ese no es el numero de esta...

-Shhh... no, no es y tranquilo ranma, se que le tiene miedo ryoga, pero tranquilízate-contesto Mouse, en forma muy tranquila

-Me podrían llevar a los departamentos, lo que pasa es que no se donde son

- Claro....-contesto Mouse

-Oigan nos podemos ir, me da miedo estar aquí, en estas oficinas-contesto ranma, quien miraba con temor a todas las secretarias

-Jeje , claro ranma –dijeron al mismo tiempo Mouse y Akane, quienes se dirigían a la puerta de salida de aquellas oficinas.

- De que se rien ¬¬ -decia Ranma, mientras alcanzaba a sus amigos

Así los 3 jóvenes se despedían de la secretaria y bajaban de las oficinas de la universidad Furinkan, y se dirigían a los departamentos

Los 3 platicaban muy amenamente, y ya estando en el ultimo piso de la universidad

-mira Akane, hay 3 edificios de puros departamentos, como a ti te toco, del 300, es el edificio numero 3, es el ultimo de los 3, creo ke estas en el piso 4 –decia Mouse-

-oye Mouse, lo dices como si no la fueras a acompañar-decia ranma

-lo que pasa es que tengo clase ahora, que te parece si tu la acompañas?- le decía a ranma

-si, pero que tal si es el cuarto de....

-vamos ranma, sabes que ella no te hará nada

-mmmm pues ya que

-bueno akane, nos veremos fue un gusto el conocerte, que te parece si a las 12:30 nos vemos en la cafetería?

-por supuesto, hay estaré, muchas gracias por todo Mouse- akane le respondía con una sonrisa

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como despedida, justo en el momento de acercarse mouse le susurro algo a el oido

-no te preocupes, ranma te cuidara

- o.O?

-muy bien akane, nos vamos?

- o si, claro ranma, esperame

Akane alcanzo a ranma hasta donde estaba,

-y bien akane, de donde vienes?

-mm pues de nerima

-Huo... dicen que es bonito

-si, es un lugar muy tranquilo y tu?

-a bueno, pues yo soy de aquí, de Tokio es muy agradable

-y tienes hermanos, ranma?

-mmm si, una, y tu?

- si, tengo 2, yo soy la menor

-y por que decidiste, venir a esta universidad

-ha.... Bueno lo que pasa es que queria un cambio

-ha....

-oye ranma, y tu vives en departamentos de aquí, o vienes de tu propia casa?

-a yo vivo en departamentos, lo que pasa es que mi mama no confía en mi, y no cree que llego, a la universidad en la mañana

-y tu hermana, es de la universidad?

-si, ella es menor que yo, por un año, también esta en departamentos

-ranma, se pude saber a que le tienes miedo, me refiero a el departamento que me toco

-a jejee bueno lo que pasa es que....

-HOLA RANMA! –decian los jóvenes cada ves que veian a ranma

-QUE TAL LA OFICINA, COMO TE FUE HOY?!- contestaba otro alumno

-jajaja, pues muy bien, no me pusieron reporte – respondia alegremente ranma

- Y QUE PASO, CON RYOGA?, OTRA VEZ SE PERDIO?

-Jajaja por lo que veo si, hoy nadamas estuve yo en la direccion-contesto ranma

-CUIDADO RANMA, MAÑANA ALAS10 LLEGA KUNO!!!- contestaban los jóvenes mientras miraban su reloj y corrían rápidamente a sus salones

-adiós!!!-gritaba ranma a sus compañeros

- que pasa a las 10:00a.m.? –preguntaba akane

-pues llega kuno....

-kuno?, quien es ese?

-mira akane, en esta escuela nos conocen mucho a ryoga a mouse y a mi, por desafiar muchas veces a kuno, el es el hijo del director, por desgracia es de la misma edad de nosotros,y pues mañana va a llegar , por lo que le contaron las secretarias a mouse dijeron que fue a ver universidades, que al parecer no le gustaba esta, pero no se conformo con ninguna, y se quedara aquí u.u

- y eso que tiene?

-pues que tengas cuidado, nadie tiene que ser amable con el, por que si no va a pensar que te gusta o cosas por el estilo

-ho... ya comprendo

Akane y Ranma ya estaban en el edificio, subiendo las escaleras, mientras pasaban por los pasillos de los departamentos, todos los chico que ivan saliendo se quedaban mirando a Akane

-mira akane, que coincidencia yo también estoy en este edificio –

-enserio?

-si solo que yo estoy hasta el ultimo piso, y tu?

-en el penultimo mira esta es tu habitación

akane sacaba la llave, que le habia dado el director, cuando habrio se encontro con un muy lindo departamento estaba completamente todo acomodado, akane, entraba pero vio que ranma no la acompañaba

-ranma, vamos entra

- es que....

-anda ranma, no me dejes sola en esto jeje- akane, tomo el brazo de ranma, y lo hizo pasar, a su ahora nuevo departamento

-akane, y no sabes con quien te toco, el departamento?

-mm no

-pero mira aquí hay algunas fotos

akane tomo la foto que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, cuando la vio, se encontra con una imagen muy parecida a la de ranma

-mira ranma esta joven se parece mucho a ti...

-akane, esa es mi hermana:S,

-a que bien me toco la habitación con tu hermana, y comos e llama?

Ranma volteo a ver ala puerta, por que a el parecer alguien iba a entrar, al abrirse la puerta se encontraron con una joven, era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos muy bonitos colos azules, una pequeña cola de caballo, y con bonita forma, era delgada vestia un pantalón de mezclilla alas formas de sus piernas y, una blusa de tirantes morada, y al parecer se despedia de sus amigas.

-R...rran....ko... -contestaba Ranma de forma muy nerviosa

- que haces aquí ranma!, otra ves entraste, para buscar comida!!??- decia la joven quien tomaba a su hermano, por la camisa

- no....no... lo que pasa es que guié a tu nueva compañera de cuarto a...

-hem... ejem... jeje.... Hola?, soy akane tendo- respondia akane, quien tambien estaba nerviosa al ver aquella escena de hermanos

-ha! Tu eres Akane Tendo, mi nueva compañera de cuarto, hola soy Ranko Saotome, mucho gusto – Ranko tomaba la mano de Akane en forma de saludo, pero esta la apretaba muy fuerte moviéndola de arriba abajo

-Ranko!, sueltala!, que ya la dejaste sin circulación!!- gritaba ranma

-Ho lo siento mucho -.-U

-si no importa-decia akane, mientras sobaba su mano

-y bien akane, donde estan tus cosas?-respondia rango

-a bueno yo no traje nada mas que una mochila con ropa,y una maleta, lo que pasa es que quiero iniciar una nueva vida, aquí

-ho... en ese caso, hoy en la tarde nos vamos de compras a el centro comercial, ranma ira con nosotras, y tambien ryoga, por cierto ranma, donde esta ryoga!?- ranko buscaba a ranma, por todas partes

-ranko, ranma hace tiempo que se fue

-ho no importa siempre hace lo mismo...., bueno mira akane, tu cuarto es aquel, ven mira

Ranko después de todo era muy amable, solo que con demasiadas energías, ranko y akane se dirigían a el nuevo cuarto de esta ultima, al entrar se encontraron con un cuarto amplio, con una cama de sabanas celestes, el cuarto pintado de blanco, un closet de madera, y un escritorio, con una lampara, un poco amplio para guardar algunas cosas , alado de la cama un pequeño buro, y atrás de la puerta un largo espejo

-y bien akane? Que te parece?

- es muy bonito, y por lo que veo lo has estado limpiando, muchas gracias

-por cierto yo no lo limpio, lo limpia ranma y ryoga los obligo, por que si no no les doy de comer -U

-ho ya veo

-mira akane, hoy es jueves, los jueves, viernes y sabados, en el centro comercial hay muchas ofertas, podemos ir para comparar cosas para tu cuarto, si gustas podemos ir hoy en la tarde, como a eso de las 12:30 ya que a esas horas acabo mis clases, que te parece?

-si claro, esta bien

-ho! Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a mi ultima clase, nos vemos al rato en la cafeteria- y salio corriendo

-mmm que horas son, o pero si ya son las 11:50 que de de verme con mouse a las 12

akane tomo sus llaves y se dirgio a la salida, al salir todos la miraban con cara de sorpresa, pues akane llevaba unos pantalos deportivos color gris pegados a sus piernas, una blusa color blanca de manga corta, y unos tenis, akane se dirijia ala cafeteria, pero como no sabia le pregunto a un joven con una pañoleta amarilla, de muy buena forma, con pantalos de mezclilla y una camiseta color negra

-disculpa, sabes donde esta la cafeteria, lo que pasa es que soy nueva y no se donde se encuentra

-o claro, si quieres te puedo llevar yo me dirijo hacia alla, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiky y tu, como te llamas? -soy Akane Tendo

-y de donde vienes?

-yo soy de Nerima.....

pero akane fue interrumpida por los alumno que saludaban a ryoga

-OYE TE PERDISTE DE NUEVO RYOGA?

-no, por que, que paso?

-PUES AL PARECER COMO ALGUIEN SE PERDIO, REGAÑARON MAS A RANMA, EN LA DIRECCION, JAJAJAJA- se reian el grupo de alumnos que ivan a los departamentos

-conoces a ranma?- pregunto akane

-si es mi mejor amigo, por que?

- lo que pasa es que me lo tope en la dirección

-a bueno pues yo...

Pero alguien lo interrumpio

-hola Akane!, por aquí

-hola mouse!- contestaron a el mismo tiempo ryoga y akane

-lo conoces?-preguntaba ryoga

-si, el me ayudo a a llegar a la direccion

Los 3 se sentaron en una mesa de la cafeteria, aquella cafeteria era muy amplia, el final de hay se encontraba la cocina y la fila para pedir, por otro, estaban los helados y la maquina de refrescos y de dulces

-hola chicos, ya llegue, nada mas dejenme voy por un refresco quien quiere uno?-pregunto una joven de pelo café, al igual que sus ojos, de delgada y bonita figura y de piel morena la joven vestia una falda de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos, la blusa color roja y medio chongo.

-si ukyo, yo quiero uno de manzana-dijo Ryoga

-yo de toronja- dijo mouse

-y tu akane, de que quieres?- le pregunto ryoga

-yo uno de naranja

-y otro de naranja!, por favor ukyo- grito mouse ala chica

-claro!-tardo unos cuantos minutos y llego con una bolsa, con los refrescos pedidos

-hola, por lo que veo eres nueva no es asi?-le preguntaba a Akane, mientras repartia los refrescos

-si

-y como te llamas?

-soy Akane

-a hola!, yo soy Ukyo, por cierto no han visto a ranma?

-no ukyo, la ultima ves que lo vi. me dijeron que habia ido a la direccion- respondio ryoga

-y tu por que no fuiste?, supongo que tu tambien estabas hay, por que si llaman a uno, el otro tambien esta en el asunto-dijo Ukyo

-si lo que pasa es que me...

-se PERDIO!?, otra ves Ryoga, es el colmo-decia ukyo

-tranquila ukyo, ya sabes que así es Ryoga, por cierto después de eso Ranma acompaño a Akane a los departamentos

Las miradas fueron directas a Akane

-bueno después de eso me acompaño a mi departamento, pero me toco con su hermana y salio corriendo y ya no lo he visto- dijo akane

-te toco con su hermana!, que miedo!!!- decia ryoga

-Ryoga, tu lo dices por que su hermana siempre te obliga a todo ¬.¬- decia mouse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-calla Mouse, que no se que hace, que siempre le sigo la corriente- decia ryoga

-a entonces no hay problema, Ranma no tarda en venir, y nos iremos a el centro comercial, no les parece divertido chicos!!!-decia ukyo con una gran sonrisa

-pues la verdad NO!, ustedes nada mas nos llevan para que les cargemos sus cosas-decia muy enojado ryoga

-akane, iras con nosotros?-decía Ukyo, quien había ignorado el comentario de Ryoga -si claro, por que no

-miren hay viene, ranma, viene detrás de cada arbol, viene corriendo eso significa que...

-que lo persigue ranko u.u –decian Ukyo y Ryoga

Ranma llegaba con ellos corriendo, seguida de una pelirroja, los 2 hermanos se sentaron con los demás compañeros

-muy bien chicas a que horas nos vamos a el centro comercial!!!- decia muy contenta la joven saotome

-pues que les parece si nos vamos ya, ya estamos todos, akane te encantara ir, es muy divertido –

-si gracias, por dejarme juntarme con ustedes –decia akane, con una gran sonrisa

-de nada, muy bien chicos, listos, ya vamonos!- decian muy contentas las dos jóvenes

-si ya que u.u - decían los 3 jóvenes

------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la direccion:

-Drector, al parecer tuvo una llamada de el joven Kuno – dijo la joven secretaria

-Y por que no me avisaste antes!!!- contesto muy enfadado el director, tomo un teléfono

-Disculpe director, lo que pasa es que estaba muy ocupado, pero haorita lo comunico con el hotel en donde se hospeda su hijo- la secretaria respondio muy nerviosamente, y tomaba rapidamente la tarjeta y el telefono

-Quiero que me lo comunique en mi oficina

-Si director, como usted diga

El director rapidamente se metio a su oficina seguido de la llamada de la secretaria, indicando la llamada lista

-Hola kuno?, como te fue?

-Mal papá, y pensar que en Nerima, hubiera mejores escuela, la verdad no me gustaron ninguna

-Esta bien hijo, y cuando llegas?

-Mañana, estare hay en la universidad a las 10 de la mañana

-Esta bien, kuno aquí te esperamos, tu hermana y yo

-Si papá, como digas, bye

El director se paro y se dirigio a las ventanas amplias, que daban haci la ciudad de Nerima, ya era de tarde el sol se estaba escondiendo y el pensaba

"Ya llegaron los problemas, mañana llegara kuno, y con eso mas seguido vendra Ranma y Ryoga u.u a la dirección"

---------

-Chicos apresúrense ya vamos a llegar a los departamentos!!!-

Ordenaba una joven pelirroja, que corría a toda velocidad, dejando a sus amigos atrás Ryoga con 3 bolsas de ropa, 3 de zapatos, de quien pues nada mas y nada menos de ranko Mouse llevaba 2 bolsas de ropa, al parecer ukyo estaba en medio de Mouse y Ryoga, al parecer para ayudar a este ultimo a evitar caerse. Por otro lado Ranma y Akane estaban mas tranquilos, akane llevaba 3 bolsas de ropa y zapatos, y Ranma la ayudaba con 4 bolsas para su recamara

-Ho disculpa Ranma, deja te ayudo, si quieres pásame una bolsa – respondía Akane muy apenada

-no para nada, tu ya llevas bastante

-muy bien ya llegamos, ahora siguen las escaleras!!!!- respondia una muy contenta Ranko, quien no llevaba nada

Para los 5 jóvenes, que llevaban cosas les era muy pesado subirlas todas, al llegar las chicas abrieron la puerta dejando pasar a los jóvenes quienes estaban muy agotados

-Huo... por fin en casa.-decia una muy cansada ukyo

-a no te dijimos Akane, Ukyo tambien esta en nuestro departamento

-a no no lo sabia, pero que bien – decia akane

-muy bien pueden poner las cosas por la sala, muchas gracias- decia en forma de jefa Ranko

-yo ya me voy, los veo ya tengo mucho sueño, ya son las 10:30 y por si no lo sabian mañana hay clases – decia Ryoga

-si tienes razon, nosotros ya nos retiramos- decia Mouse

-si, nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por todo- decia Akane

-si adios- contestaba Ranma

akane los acompaño a la puerta a los 3 jovenes

-Ranma quiero que te lleves esta bolsa- decia Akane muy apenada

-A quien se la doy?

- no, es para los 3, nos vemos mañana adiós –

- que te dio Ranma?- preguntaba Mouse quien iba subiendo las escaleras

-no lo se me dijo que era para los 3, por cierto y Ryoga?

-se fue para la salida, chin otra ves confundio las escaleras, ya se perdio- decia Mouse corriendo rapidamente escaleras abajo, en menos de un minuto ya estaban los 2 y el chico perdido en su departamento

-y bien Ranma que nos dio akane -?- decia muy entusiasmado Ryoga

-haber saquemos- decia Mouse

al sacara se encontrarón, con un libro, unas bolsas de pañoletas, y un pantalón chino color negro

-el libro es mio, huo es el que queria –decia muy entusiasmado mouse quien se iva totalmente contento a su cuarto

-Las mias son las pañoletas- gritaba Ryoga quien tambien se dirigia a su habitación.

-Un pantalón chino, de entrenamiento, pero como supo que me gustaban las artes marciales? Pero que es esto, una nota:

"Ranma:

Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Ranko me conto que viven en un dojo, y  
supuse que te gustaria este pantalón espero que sea de tu talla"

-esa Akane, es genial

--habitacion Mouse—

que raro libro se llama "Psicología inversa para un Adolecente" mira tiene una nota:

Mouse:

Al parecer por lo que me doy cuenta eres muy aplicado a los estudios y  
pues un libro no te caería mal pero este es diferente, espero que no lo  
ayas tenido, Gracias

--habitacion deRyoga—

-pañoletas esto es genial ya no tendré que usar la misma todos los días!!  
--decia ryoga saltando de felicidad

Muy bien es algo nuevo nunca lo habia hecho, pero bueno se hace lo que se  
puede por favor reviews!!!!!!!!! 0)


	2. akane cocina, y la llegada de kuno

muy bien ya levántense flojas!!!!!- gritaba una joven pelirroja corriendo por todo el departamento

que es todo ese ruido?- preguntaba ukyo , asomándose de su cuarto, con la bata puesta y al parecer muy desvelada

que no ves la hora que es ukyo!!! Ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela!- le gritaba la joven pelirroja

nunca vas a entender que nosotros entramos a las 8 y no.... que es ese olor-decía ukyo ya mas calmada, y percibiendo un extraño olor a ...

huele a hot-cakes , pero quien lo va a estar preparando...-pensaba en voz alta-....a amenos que sea...

Akane!!-dijeron a el mismo tiempo mientras se miraban

Hola!, oigan no quieren comer un poco?-Decía akane desde la cocina

-si claro, me muero de hambre-decía ranko poniendo la mano en su estomago

-aquí esta espero les guste

Akane servio una cosa al parece redonda y de color café y en otras partes blanco (era la harina que no estaba bien cocida)

-he akane yo no tengo tanta hambre, -U tengo que irme por que entro a las 7 y pues ya se me hace tarde-decia nerviosa ukyo, mientras se paraba de su asiento

-oye pues no que entrabas a las och.....hau!- la joven pelirroja fue interrumpida por un pellizco de Ukyo

-mmmm esta bien no te preocupes-decía akane tristemente

-pero puedes dárselo a los 3 que siempre vienen en la mañana a ..... –sono un timbre- ves te lo dije, ellos se comen lo que sea . U

-pasen!!-decia Ranko desde la cocina

-es que se nos olvidaron las llaves, y tenemos hambre!!-gritaban Ryoga y Ranma

-siempre es lo mismo con ustedes-decia Ranko al abrir la puerta

Pero al abrir la puerta estos pasaron como rayo

-si buenos dias a ustedes tambien ¬¬-decia Ukyo un poco molesta

-buenos días Ukyo-le decia mouse, dandole un beso en la mejilla- que hay de comer hoy!? .-decia felizmente y susurrandole a el oido

-no se, hoy akane fue la que preparo el desayuno, "son hot-cake" pero no se ven muy bien que digamos-esto ultimo lo dijo murmurando a el oido del joven

-ho ya veo

-bueno me voy no quiero llegar tarde, que disfruten el desayuno-decía Ranko a el salir del departamento

-que te valla bien!-decia akane-cielos!, no se llevo su desayuno =( -dijo tristemente

-no te preocupes nosostros no lo comemos-decia Ranma mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-He!!... ustedes que tanto se murmuran!-decia Ryoga a Ukyo y Mouse que todavía seguian secreteándose

-nada mas, que mouse y yo, tenemos examen, y tenemos que llegar temprano-dijo nerviosamente ukyo

-hem..... si .... Jeje...-respondio el joven de anteojos

no tardo Mouse, nadamas me ire a cambiar-dijo Ukyo entrando a su habitación

muy bien cuantos quieren ¡?-decia una muy contenta akane

3 –contestaba Ranma

2-contestaba Ryoga

aquí están- decia akane dejando esa "comida" rara en su plato –muy bien comamos

Los 3 se sentaron, y al mismo tiempo introdujeron un poco de ese"hot-cake" en sus bocas

-Giu!!!........ Que asco!!!!!!!-gritaban los 3 a el mismo tiempo

-sabe a harina cruda –decía ryoga tomando mucha leche para quitarse el sabor

-y sabe a sal –decía ranma quien ya estaba en el fregadero limpiandose la lengua

-perdonen nunca pense que me salieran tan mal –decia muy apenada Akane

-era tu primera ves?-decian Ranma y Ryoga a el mismo tiempo

-bueno pues si uu –contestaba akane totalmente avergonsada

-no te preocupes, así empezó Ukyo y ahora es una excelente Chef-decía Mouse

-pues si, pero llevo 3 años intentando cocinar, mi hermana Kasumi me enseña pero nunca aprendo; ;

-que yo que?-preguntaba ukyo saliendo de su cuarto vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a sus piernas y una blusa color blanca y con una banda color blanca en el cabello y con una coleta de caballo, y tenia unos tenis blancos

-que eres una excelente chef-decía Mouse

-Ukyo y por que tan deportiva hoy?-preguntaba Ryoga

-a pues por que hoy llega Kuno, entonces habrá mucho movimiento

-tienes razón-comentaba Ranma

-lo siento mucho perdónenme –decía todavía apenada y triste Akane

-no te preocupes esta bien-decía ryoga tratando de calmarla

-si, pero a quien demonios se le ocurre confundir el azúcar con la sal!!-gritaba ranma

-yo lo siento-decía akane con la cabeza baja

-no te preocupes akane, yo me encargo de esto, tu vete a cambiar-decía Ukyo

-si, gracias –justo cuando Akane se metió a su habitación todas las miradas fueron directas a Ranma

-que te pasa!!! Ella solo quería ser amable-gritaba Mouse desde la puerta

-pues si pero..........- se defendia Ranma

-pero nada!, haora que salga de su habitación, tu la vas a llevar a los salones, y te vas a disculpar con ella, entendido!!-gritaba Ukyo desde la cocina preparando uno okonamis(o como se llamen jeje)-hay esta la comida, yo me voy antes de que se haga tarde, vamonos Ryoga, Mouse

- yo me quedo con el...-decia Ryoga

-no! Tu no te quedas con el , tu te bienes con nosotros -gritaba Ukyo ya en la puerta junto con mouse

-esta bien Ukyo-y así Ryoga caminaba hasta la puerta pero antes de cerrar esta le hiso una señal de animo y k lo esperaria en la cafeteria al terminar las clases

-genial!, ahora que le digo –decia ranma mientras comia

-Ranma, yo lo siento-dijo akane al salir de su habitación , Akane vestia unos pantalones pesqueros de mezclilla, y unos tenis blancos junto con una blusa de color verde oscuro

-no te preocupes, yo debería pedirte perdón, ven siéntate, Ukyo nos dejo comida-dijo, después se paro para servirle a Akane

-me siento muy mal, no pense que me salieran tan mal-dijo akane al empesar a comer

- no te preocupes les pasa a todos, yo tengo que disculparme, fui yo quien se comporto mal contigo, lo siento mucho es que a veces digo las cosas sin pensar

-no, no importa estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos –dijo akane con una simple sonrisa

-akane que te parece si nos vamos a a clases-pregunto ranma

-si claro

Asi los 2 jovenes bajaban por los departamentos y se dirigian a los salones

Ranma iva caminando junto con Akane, mientras que las porristas de los respectivos equipos de la escuela miraban con desprecio a akane, ya que iva junto a su Ranma, las porristas corrieron, hacia la pareja quien ya estaba a escasos metros de los salones

-hola ranma-decia la capitana del grupo mientras se le acercaba a este

-hola kodachi

kodachi, usaba una falda corta con un blusa a la cintura y una liston(esos listones de gimnasia jeje)

-que vas hacer hoy, ranma?, sabes que es viernes-preguntaba la misma porrista

-pues no lo se

-Ranma quien es esa?, -preguntaba refiriendose a Akane, quien habia estado en silencio durante su conversación

-su nombre es Akane, y se junta con nosostros, asi que te sugiera que no le hables en ese tono, por favor-defendia ranma, quienes para esto quedaron muy asombradas tanto las porristas como akane

-mucho gusto soy Akane Tendo, alumna nueva –dijo mientras daba su mano, para saludarla

-a si...., y bueno ranma ya sabes que kuno esta en la escuela-le decia a Ranma mientras no le hacia caso a Akane

-enserio, llego en la mañana?-pregunto este mientras no se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre akane y kodachi

-si, querido esta en la direccion , no tarda mucho para que salga,-en ese momento sono la alarma de su reloj- ha pero mira que hora es...... ya tenemos que irnos a entrenar. Vamos chicas!!!-decia mientras se iva corriendo y dando marometas junto con las demas,

-me caen bien mal, son bien presumidas-decia ranma mientras platicaba con akane

-pues al parecer te llevas muy bien con ellas

-jaja no para nada, nadamas les saco información de kuno, no tardan en ir con Ryoga y con mouse

-Ranma yo queria darte las gracias-dijo un poco roja de las mejillas

-de que para eso somos los amigos no cres?-dijo mientras la abrasaba

-SAOTOME!!!! –se oto el grito de alguien que estaba a atrás de Ranma y Akane

-ho... no.... –dijo- que quieres kuno?!!!-y se volteo

-como te va, me extrañaste-pero al mirar hacia akane-TENDO!!!!-refiriendo se a Akane quien estaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos

-no puede ser-se repetia a si misma –es tatewaky.... Por dios kami dime que esto es mentira ....Por favor. Ya no lo aguanto!!!-se decia a si misma

-mi diosa Akane!!!!, quien iba a pensar que te cambiarias a esta escuela!!-decía Kuno con suma felicidad y sacando un ramo de rosas rojas

-akane, lo conoces?-pregunto Ranma a una Akane quien a un seguía sorprendida

-si el era el chico quien me molestaba en mi antigua escuela

-vamos akane, ahora estas en mi territorio, esto será mas divertido que en aquella escuela

-Ranma como que su territorio?-le pregunto Akane

-si Akane, ya te lo habia dicho, Kuno es el hijo del director, pero que paso entre ustedes?-pregunto Ranma con un cierto tono de celos

-eso es injusto!!!, por favor Kuno dejame en paz-decia Akane son toda su furia

-ven a mis brazos!!-dijo ignorando aquel comentario

Kuno se acercaba más a Akane, justo cuando estaba enfrente de ella se detuvo..

-que piensas hacer Kuno!-gritaba Ranma en forma de desafió, mientras se ponía adelante de Akane

-lo que he tratado de hacer desde que la conocí-contestaba Kuno, mientras sacaba su "espada"-que tenga una cita conmigo!!!!-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras sacaba un micrófono y de fondo, salian fuego artificiales etc..

-Eit a donde fueron todos!!!-

En efecto mientras el joven Kuno, decia su recital, todos se habían aburrido, y habían entrado a sus clase

OK, NO TENIA ALGUNA MANERA DE PONERLE EL FINAL Y FUE LO UNICO KE SE ME OCURRIO JEJE

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

MARIA T: SI MAS ADELANTE ONDRE A SHAMPOO, NO TE PREOCUPES Y GRACIAS POR APOYARME JEJE n.n'

Shakka DV : SERA UN RANMA X AKANE , NO NUNCA ME LO PERDONARIA AMO A ESA PAREJA NUNCA LE HARIA ESO A AMBOS JEJE, NO TE PREOCUPES A Y GRACIAS POR APOYARME

MADG: MI GRAN AMIGAZO!!! LO KERO MUCHO GRACIAS, POR TU APOYO, VES AQUÍ ANIMANDOME A HACER UNA HISTORIA, HABER QUE TAL SALE JEJE GRACIAS LO KERO MUCHO

Gracias!!!!!!!


	3. la abuela y la llegada de shampoo

-corre Akane!, o llegaremos tarde!!-le gritaba Ranma a Akane, mientras la tenia de la mano

Ya que corrían junto con todos los alumnos, que se habían quedado observando aquella discusión (todos los mirones, jejej así les dice mi mamá P)

-hago, lo que puedo!!!, estoy demasiado cansada, de subir y dar vueltas, aparte de que todos se estan empujando!!-gritaba Akane mientras iva corriendo de la mano de Ranma

-tengo una idea!!-ranma al decir esto, cargo a Akane en sus brazos, y corrio gritando- TENGO UNA ENFERMA, AUN LADO!!!- al decir esas palabras los jóvenes que venian corriendo con ellos se hicieron a un lado dejándolos pasar con toda facilidad

-pero que haces!-gritaba Akane,-como se te ocurre eso?!-le gritaba Akane, a Ranma

-oye!!, si vas a estar enferma por lo menos finge bien!, y aparte admítelo, es divertido jeje-dijo mientras se reía

Pero mientras estos iban corriendo y Ranma gritaba, se oia lo mismo por otro lado

-compermiso LE ANDA DEL BAÑO!!!!!-en efecto ese fue mucho mas efectivo para que los jóvenes, se hicieran aun lado mas fácilmente

-que te pasa ryoga no se te ocurrió otra cosa!!!???-le gritaba Ukyo -mira, al parecer Ranma hizo lo mismo, se nota que son muy amigos, se les ocurre las misma ideas ¬.¬-

-hola Ranma!-decía ryoga, mientras estaba lado de la pareja

-hola!-decía mientras corrían las 2 parejas al mismo ritmo-por cierto y donde esta Mouse- preguntaba Ranma

O.O!!-Ukyo y Ryoga pusieron una cara de sorpresa al recordar que su amigo lo habían dejado en la manada de alumnos corriendo-LO DEJAMOS!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes

mientras con mouse

-APARTENSE DE MI CAMINO!!, QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE QUEDARA EN MI EXPEDIENTE!!!!!!!!!!-

Mouse trataba de correr y apartar a los jóvenes en ese momento se le ocurrio una idea

-" por dios no quiero hacer lo mismo que aquellos"-pensaba Mouse-"lo que se hace por la escuela"- Mousse estaba agarrando aire para gritar fuertemente –ME ANDA DEL BAÑO!!

Mala idea, los jóvenes lo miraron - ¬.¬, o.ó, - amenazadamente ya que a ese no le creain, por que ya habian utilizado esa barra

-QUE PASA, ME ANDA DEL BAÑO!!-gritaba mouse

-mentiroso!!!!-gritaron los alumnos y lo golpearon con sus libros, y mochilas respectivamente

-GENIAL!!!!, LL..EGA...RE... TA..RDE..!!- decia mientras era golpeado por los alumnos

CON RANMA Y RYOGA

-vamos ya llegamos, falta poco!!!!-gritaron los 4 jóvenes

Los jóvenes abrieron la puerta, y vieron a todos los alumnos sentados en sus respectivos asientos, mientras un Mouse todo golpeado los saludaba felizmente de haberles ganado

-pero....que.......paso........ Aquí o.O- se dijeron los jóvenes al ver a Mouse sentado mientras este había sido el último

-jóvenes piensan quedarse hay todo el día?-pregunto el maestro- a menos de que les gusta estar cargando a las chicas, pero si es así por favor háganlo después de clases-

Ranma y Ryoga bajaron Respectivamente a las chicas mientras todos tomaban sus libros e iban a sus asientos totalmente rojos.

Los salones estaban en 6 filas con 6 alumnos en cada una, la ultima hilera de filas era la que siempre ocupaban

Los alumnos se sentaron respectivamente en su asiento

-es imposible como mouse nos haiga ganado!!-le decía Ranma a Ryoga quien estaba alado suyo

-es verdad, por algo es el listo del salon ¬.¬-le contestaba Ryoga

-mouse nos podrias decir como es que llegaste primero que nosostros-le pregunto ukyo

-muajajajajajjaa!!! SOLO LES DIRE QUE EL QUE RIE AL ULTIMO RIE MEJOR! JAJAJAJA.....oiga!-decia mouse muy feliz y con un excelente y grande orgullo

-joven mouse, me aria el favor de callarse y salir del salón!!-le grito el maestro al momento de tirarle el borrador en la cabeza

-esta bien- dijo mouse y salio con sus libros a el pasillo, y con una cubeta de agua

-jajajajaja!! Eso le pasa por presumido-grito ranma a ryoga, pero el maestro escucho

-por que usted joven saotome no le hace compañía!!??-le dijo el maestro ya con una vena resaltada en su rostro

-ya que...-dijo ranma y salio con sus libros a fuera del salón, para hacerle compañía a Mouse

-muy bien alumnos, si alguien desea hacerles compañía salga cuando quiera-dijo el maestro esperando la respuesta de alguien- esta bien, empecemos con la clase...

-oye ukyo esto siempre pasa?-pregunto akane

-si, no te preocupes te acostumbraras- dijo ukyo sin ninguna preocupación y poniendo atención a lo que el maestro decia

hasi pasaron las 2 horas de matemáticas, y de historia, con el mismo profesor,Mouse y Ranma afuera del salón sosteniendo un balde de agua respectivamente, y con akane tratando de entender, ukyo escribiendo todo lo que decia el maestro, y con ryoga dormido con el libro enfrente de el , en un intento de ocultarse.

Al salir de la clase los jóvenes se dirigieron a su última clase "GYMNASIA" LA TAN ESPERADA POR Ryoga y Ranma

-no te preocupes akane, te encantara esta clase!!-decia muy entusiasmado Ryoga

-si akane! Es la mas divertida jejej-animaba Ranma

-a mi me da igual u.u- comento Mouse

-ven Akane, te enseñare los baños, donde podremos cambiarnos- le dijo ukyo

Mientras estas dos se dirigían al baño para cambiarse de ropa, Mouse, Ryoga, y Ranma

Estaban escuchando las órdenes del profesor de educación física, quien les daba instrucciones de formar los equipos para jugar FUT-bool., como era de esperarse en un equipo estaban nuestros 3 amigos y otros compañeros, y en el otro, kuno, junto con su club de kendo

-Ya veras saotome, perderas, y quedaras en vergüenza frente Akane Tendo!!

-si lo que quieras kuno-dijo Ranma sin ninguna preocupación

en los vestidores

-ven Akane, mira aquí esta tu traje-dijo mientras le enseñaba una falda de licra(tela que se estira )color blanco, con un pequeño short del mismo color y una blusa de color celeste-mira puedes cambiarte de aquel lado

-muchas gracias ukyo, no tardo- después de decir esto se metió a cambiar

No fueron más de 5minutos cuando akane salía con el uniforme puesto

-Muy bien Akane vamos a jugar voleibol, que te parece

-perfecto

Akane y Ukyo, salían de los vestidores mientras que los alumnos jugaban FUT-bol, al momento que las chicas salían, de los vestidores junto con las otras alumnas que habían estado también cambiándose, todos miraron "discretamente" así aquel lugar, mientras no dejaban de cerrar la boca

-bolsitas para la baba a un yen!!- gritaba Mouse en tono sarcástico

-cállate!!!-le gritaron algunos alumnos mientras le daban de escobazos

-he alumnos!!!........ Piensan quedarse hay, o tomar su ultima clase a jugar!!!!-gritaba enojado el maestro-ustedes-dirigiéndose a los hombres- se van a quedar hay como maricas!!! O que? le dan 3 vueltas a la cancha y después que todos haigan acabado juegan fútbol

De inmediato los alumnos se pusieron en hilera y daban las vueltas, al pareces en ves de un castigo paresia carrera ya que muchos corrían empujando a los otros, otros en cambio, tomaron las escobas con que habían golpeado a Mouse iban amenazando a los débiles con pegarles si no c quitaban del camino, etc.....

-y ustedes señoritas!!!!???.........piensan quedarse hay cuidándose las uñas o piensan ganarles a esos maricas!!!??-las jóvenes entendieron ese reto y no se quedaron atrás también corrían pero estas en ves de usar las escobas se agarraban de los cabellos

El maestro se portaba con las muchachas en forma de impartir retos, y con los hombres, pues los trataba con mucho grito, ya que ellos son un poco mas tercos ( se les tiene que hablar fuerte para que entiendan, bueno eso e visto yo -')

Las mujeres acabaron rápidamente, ya que ellas se organizaron rápido, mientras los hombres, ya habían acabado, excepto Mouse ya que había tenido suficiente con los escobazos anteriores para que también lo empujaran con las carrera,

Ranma y Ryoga, rápidamente fueron a ayudarle y lo cargaron mientras terminaban la vuelta para así poder jugar todos

-muy bien alumnos ya que todos terminaron, de dar las vueltas pueden tomarse la clase libre, a y pasen buen fin de semana –después de esto salio rápidamente

El Maestro, aparte de ser uno amable y divertido era muy flojo, y no sabia dar bien las clases

-eit akane que te parece si nos cambiamos y nos vamos a la cafetería-le dijo Ukyo

-si claro

Ambas chicas se dirigían a los vestidores mientras que nuestros 3 amigos estaban

Bajo un árbol, esperando a las chicas.

-oigan, y que haremos el fin de semana?-pregunto ryoga

-no se, que les paréese si hoy vamos a visitar a la abuela

-si hace tiempo que no la vemos, y de pasada comemos aya jeje-dijo ranma

-hay ranma no cambias-dijo con una mano en la cabeza

-miren hay vienen Akane y Ukyo

Ambas chicas se acercaron con estos para dirigirse con ellos y sentarse bajo el árbol

-y bien que tiene pensado hacer hoy –pregunto Ukyo

-yo decía que si visitábamos a la abuela, hace tiempo que no vamos con ella-dijo Ranma mientras se tiraba en el césped

-si es buena idea

-quien es la abuela?-pregunto Akane

-la abuela es la señora mas amable y sabia de todo el planeta, es magnifica –dijo Mouse mientras leía el libo que Akane le había regalado

-tu lo dices por que siempre te enseña cosas nuevas –dijo ryoga desde el árbol

-akane, la señora cologne es la abuela de shampoo, y como la abuela siempre nos ayuda es como de nuestra familia –dijo ukyo

-oigan que tal si ya vamos, al fin y al cabo no estamos haciendo nada-comento Ranma

-si vamos!!-grito Ryoga mientras se bajaba de un salto del árbol

Así los jóvenes se encaminaban al restaurante, ya tan conocido por todos los alumnos de la universidad

Ranma y Ryoga iban caminando adelante iban saltando de felicidad al saber que se dirigían con "la abuela" eso significaba comida a mitad de precio, o si se portaban bien GRATIS!, una de las palabras favoritas de este par

-y como conocen a la señora cologne?-pregunto Akane

-ha!, lo que pasa es que es la abuela de una amiga nuestra-contesto Ukyo

al dar vuelta por una colonia cerca de hay habia un terreno vacio, cuando pasaron frente a este terreno, habia demasiado ruido

-POR FAVOR DEGENME EN PAZ!!! –gritaba un chico con unas ojeras demasiado mascadas junto con un martillo y un clavo de defensa

-pero que te crees el joven kuno ha sido demasiado amable contigo al darte 1 semana para que le pagues lo que le debes – gritaba uno de los jóvenes que lo rodeaban

-DEJENME- gritaba al momento de darle un martillaso en el pie de un chico y salir corriendo

Gosunkugi (j a ja no s como se escribe P )ese era el nombre del chico quien habia salido corriendo de ese terreno, al dar la vuelta choco con ....

-ha lo siento yo no me di cuenta por donde pasaba- y le dio la mano a Akane para levantarse

-no hay problema-dijo tomando con gusto la mano

-hola mi nombre es gosunkugui....... -

-yo soy Akane Tendo n.n

-OYE!!! –señalando al chico-EN VES DE ESTAR COQUETEANDO DEBERIAS DE PAGAR!!!-los jóvenes sacaban sus palo de kendo

-oigan que pasa aquí?-pregunto desconcertada Akane- por que lo tratan así?

-TU NIÑITA NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA – dijo al tomar la muñeca de Akane y apretarle fuertemente

-oye me lastimas!-gritaba akane, en un intento de soltarse

-oigan y akane !?, ya se demoro demasiado –dijo Ranma desde una banca y poniéndose de pie

-si tienen razón, dijo que no tardaba-continuo diciendo Ukyo

-iré a buscarla

Pero se oyó un gran grito al momento de ir a buscarla

-era akane estoy segura-dijo Ukyo al levantarse rápidamente de la banca

-fue por aya-dijo ryoga señalando una direccion

Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar seguido por Mouse y Ukyo, bueno en cierta forma ellos se pusieron a buscar a otra persona......... Ryoga.

-oye déjame!-gritaba Akane

--NO OYES IMBECIL O QUE!!!???, QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ –grito Ranma desde la esquina

El joven soltó inmediatamente a Akane y los otros chicos dejaron a Gosunkugy , ya que en todo este tiempo le estaban pegando

Los chicos del grupo de kendo se alejaron rápidamente del lugar ya que sabían que con Ranma si se metían salían mal

-Akane estas bien-pregunto Ranma, preocupado

-si no te preocupes, estaba asustada nunca me habia pasado algo por el estilo-decía con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes, vamos con la abuela haber que te da

Ambos chicos siguieron su paso al retaurante

-Akane, es hermosa - -decia gosunkugy desde el suelo-oigan yo tambien estuve aquí!!!!!

Ranma y Akane estaban enfrente del restaurante que daba un anuncio de CERRADO, pero ranma y akane se dirigieron por la puerta trasera, al entrar se encontraron con Ukyo sirviendo sopa, a ryoga que traía una banda en la cabeza y un pedaso de carne sosteniéndose en la cabeza

-y a ti que te paso Ryoga?-pregunto Ranma

-como ves el tipo... se perdio ....y no pud..o con...tra un p...erro...jajajaja!!!!-dijo mouse, mientras no paraba de reír

-tu cállate cuatro ojos!-gritaba ryoga enojado

-jajaja hubieras visto tu cara-decia mouse

-y tu akane estas bien?-pregunto Ukyo

-si una pequeña pelea jiji-dijo esta con una gota en la cabeza

-tu segundo día y ya con peleas

-saben donde esta la abuela?-pregunto Ranma mientras le indicaba a Akane que se sentara en la mesa

-si, dijo que en un momento bajaba, que nos tenía una sorpresa-dijo ukyo

en ese mismo momento se oyeron pasos por las escaleras todos voltearon hacia hay y vieron a la abuela

-hola chicos, por que me dejaron abandonada-pregunto la señora, esta era muy bajita y siempre traía un bastón de madera

-abuela!!!-y se lanzarón los 3 jovenes contra ella y le empesaron a dar besos en el cachete

-dejenme viejos cursis!!-gritaba la señora mientras se quitaba a los 3 de encima

-hola ukyo, como has estado-pregunto acercándose y saludándola

-bien abuela, siéntese calenté la sopa, espero no le importe jeje-dijo ukyo

-esta bien, ho!..... pero quien es ella no me la han presentado-dijo refiriendose a akane quien se sobaba la muñeca

-soy Akane tendo mucho gusto-dijo ofreciendo el brazo

-yo soy cologne, me puedes decir abuela

Cologne tomo la mano, pero akane por error ofreció la muñeca lastimada e hizo un gesto de dolor

-que te pasa chica, te sientes mal

-abuela, l que pasa es que Akane se lastimo, queria saber si podias curarla –dijo Ranma

-o claro, ven chica vamos arriba

Akane y cologne se dirigieron al segundo piso mientras todos se quedaban abajo, al subir, akane le conto todo lo que habia pasado y como conocio a mouse Ranma, Ryoga, y Ukyo

-son buenos chicos, no te preocupes, -dijo la señora al momento que le ponia una venda en la muñeca

-disculpe señora cologne, quien es shampoo?

-por favor dime abuela o abue, jeje, bueno shampoo es mi nieta, ella se fue hace un mes a china por eso de los estudios, les tengo una sorpresa a todos, ella ya llego ayer, pero se quedo a dormir en casa de una amiga, dijo que vendrá a eso de las 4 de la tarde- miro su reloj- bueno al parecer no tarda en llegar que te parece si bajamos

Akane y la señora cologne se encontraban en las escaleras, cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido, seguido por golpes y unos cuantos gritos

-ven Akane, al parecer ya llego mi nieta

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con los 3 jóvenes arriba de shampoo y ukyo en una especie de bienvenida

-oigan déjenme en paz por que nunca pueden saludar como personas normales!!-gritaba shampoo en intento de salir de los 3 jóvenes que estaban arriba de ella

-oigan dejen en paz a mi querida nieta

-abue!!-al momento de verla salio corriendo a abrazarla –como has estado abuelita?!-dijo al momento de separarse

-bien, y tu como te fue?

-perfecto!-volteo a ver a sus amigos- y ustedes como les ha ido?

-muy bien, justo ivamos a comer-dijo Ranma ofreciendole a todos que se sentaran

-te extrañamos mucho, shampoo-dijo ukyo al momento de estar sirviendo la comida

-si, lo bueno es que se va a ir la hermana de Ranma y te quedaras tu!!!-decia felizmente Ryoga mientras comia- no.... Es.... Por.... Na...da.. Ranma.....pero ....-decia con la comida en la boca

-si te comprendo, no te preocupes yo estoy igual de feliz

-y Ukyo, ya ocuparon la habitación del departamento?-decia shampoo mientras comia tranquilamente

-si, mira es ella, -dijo señalando a Akane, quien se habia eudado parada desde las escaleras

-ho, pero ven a comer con nosotros hija –le dijo la abuela a akane –Ranma traele una Silla!!

-si abuela u.

-ha hola, mucho gusto yo soy shampoo-dijo mientras la saludaba

-yo akane

-supongo que ya te enseñaron la ciudad no?, es muy divertida, hay mcuho lugares en donde ir los fines de semana

-no, de hecho llegue ayer es mi segundo día aqu

-que!!!!-se levanto y puso las manos en la mesa-hoy saldremos en la noche chicos!!, a donde quieren ir??-pregunto feliz shampoo

-a un restaurante!!!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Ryoga

-me da igual n.n –dijo Ukyo, al momento se sentarse a comer

-a mi también me da igual-dijo mouse desde la cocina sirviéndose otro plato de sopa

-esta decidido iremos a un karaoke!!!!, vamos a cantar y a comer ¡!!!!

-sí!!!!!!! Comida!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Ranma y ryoga y se abrazaron

-te va a encantar Akane, y mañana iremos a una fiesta!!!-decia Shampoo muy entusiasmada

a que fiesta?-dijo Ukyo

Hay por favor, siempre hay una fiesta los sábados, siempre la hace uno de a universidad-grito Shampoo

Muy bien ya son las 5 vamos a cambiarnos y luego pasamos por ustedes chicos!!!-despues de decir esto la chica tomo a Ukyo y a Akane del brazo y se las llevo-nos vemos al rato abuela!!-y salieron corriendo

A shampoo le encantaban las fiestas, pero también era estudiosa cuando se lo proponía, por algo venia de china.

-perfecto, ahora tendremos que recoger nosotros-dijo Ranma

-pues que esperaran que una anciana los recogiera, aparte yo ya estoy muy vieja, háganlo ustedes por favor, yo ire arriba a desempacar las cosas de mi nieta- y subio hacia el segundo piso

**Bueno la verdad no soy buena para los finales, por que no acabo de escribir, y muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Saludos** **a Maria t, Shakka DV, a Oscar-Kun, y a mi amigo MADG**

**Gracias!!**


	4. unos cuantos recuerdos y el karaoke

Las 3 jóvenes iban subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, abrieron y cerraron las puertas rápidamente, bueno a decir verdad la única entusiasmada fue Shampoo

-muy bien!!, que nos pondremos!!-grito shampoo

-no se, yo haorita vengo no tardo, ire a cambiarme,-dijo ukyo mientras se introducía a su cuarto

-muy bien akane?, asi te llamas no?-la joven asintio-bueno tendras que vestirte genial!!!, ire a cambiarme –se introducia a su cuarto, bueno en cierta forma al de Ranko

-creo que sera una noche muy larga, que me pondre

Akane se metio a su cuarto y abrio su guardarropa

Por otro lado, ukyo sacaba faldas, pantalones y trataba de mezclarlos

Mientras que con shampoo los sacaba de una caja , y otros de la ropa de Ranko

-genial, abuela ya terminamos!!1, nos podemos ir, a cambiar!!!!-gritaba Ranma mientras estaba sentado en una silla todo sudado

-esta bien, que les valla bien, diviértanse mucho!!!!-grito la abuela desde arriba-cierren bien!

-si!!!, cuídese-gritaron después de esto, salieron y cerraron como la abuela les habia indicado

chicas ¡!!, a la de 3 salimos ¡!!!!!, esta bien!?-gritaba Shampoo desde su cuarto

estas loca, lo sabias verdad!!!le gritaba ukyo

tu callate, y sales a la de 3, tu tambien Akane

esta bien u.u

1...............2.....................3......!!!!!!!

Al decir 3 la unica que salio disparada fue Shampoo, seguida de Ukyo y después Akane

Shampo .- traia puesto un top color blanco de un tirante con unos pantalones color lila ajustados a sus piernas, su maquillaje constaba de un color en los parpados color rosa, y una diadema color morado y el cabello suelto

Ukyo.- ella usaba una falda blanca de tubo hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias color blanco, y un top rojo que se amarraba por el cuello, con meda cola y unas cuantos cabellos callendo por su cara, su maquillaje contaba de un labial color rosa y los parpados color rosa fuerte, pero se habia pintado muy poco.

Akane.- ella como no sabia que ponerse en ocasiones como esas, salio con una falda de mezclilla con tablones, un poco mas corta que la de Ukyo, y una blusa roja con estampado(letras blancas para ser exacta) y una chaqueta de mezclilla, con unas zapatillas color gris, de maquillaje tenia nada mas brillo labial y en los parpados, un poco de brillo

-Huo cada quien penso en lo suyo jeje-dijo shampoo

-al parecer si, que les parece si nos sentamos mientras esperamos a los chicos-dijo ukyo

-si

-y bien Akane, que te parece Ranma?-le pregunto Ukyo, con un cierto toque picaron

-por que lo preguntas nn

-bueno con eso de que te defendio, en su pelea, y bien que paso nos vas a contar como estuvo?-pregunto nuevamente ukyo

-Que , la defendio en una pelea callejera!!!!!!?????-pregunto asombrada shampoo, akane solo asintio avergonzada –por dios chica!! Cuenta!!!-le pedia shampoo

-bueno lo que paso es que yo me habia retrasado por que se me habia olvidado algo, entonces

**flash back**

**-hola mi nombre es gosunkugui....... -**

**-yo soy Akane Tendo n.n**

**oigan que pasa aquí?-pregunto desconcertada Akane- por que lo tratan así?**

**-TU NIÑITA NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA – dijo al tomar la muñeca de Akane y apretarle fuertemente **

**-oye déjame!-gritaba Akane **

**--NO OYES IMBECIL O QUE!!!???, QUE LA DEJES EN PAZ –grito Ranma desde la esquina**

**El joven soltó inmediatamente a Akane**

**Los chicos del grupo de kendo se alejaron rápidamente del lugar ya que sabían que con Ranma si se metían salían mal **

**-Akane estas bien-pregunto Ranma, preocupado**

**fin del flash back**

Mientras con ranma

-huo!!, con que eso fue lo que paso en la pelea –dijo ryoga mientras se ponia su pañoleta

-es obvio que ranma esta interesado en akane-dijo mouse, colocandose los lentes

-claro que no.......... Y aparte no es la unica ves –esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, bueno al menos eso penso

-que no es la única pues cuantas veces -pregunto asombrado ryoga al momento de voltear con asombro asia su amigo

-2 veces uu

-que¡¡¡¡ 2 veces en un solo día, esto si va enserio!!!!-gritaba mouse desde la cocina

-si, cuenta!, que paso?-le dijo ryoga, mientras salia a su cuarto

-bueno lo que paso es que..............

**flash back**

**-mi diosa Akane!!!!, quien iba a pensar que te cambiarias a esta escuela!!-decía Kuno con suma felicidad y sacando un ramo de rosas rojas**

**-akane, lo conoces?-pregunto Ranma a una Akane quien a un seguía sorprendida**

**-si el era el chico quien me molestaba en mi antigua escuela**

**-vamos akane, ahora estas en mi territorio, esto será mas divertido que en aquella escuela**

**-Ranma como que su territorio?-le pregunto Akane**

**-si Akane, ya te lo habia dicho, Kuno es el hijo del director, pero que paso entre ustedes?-pregunto Ranma con un cierto tono de celos**

**Kuno se acercaba más a Akane, justo cuando estaba enfrente de ella se detuvo..**

**-que piensas hacer Kuno!-gritaba Ranma en forma de desafió, mientras se ponía adelante de Akane **

**-lo que he tratado de hacer desde que la conocí-contestaba Kuno, mientras sacaba su "espada"-que tenga una cita conmigo!!!!-esto ultimo lo dijo mientras sacaba un micrófono y de fondo, salian fuego artificiales **

**fin del flash back**

(eit ya me gusto esto :S)

-ósea te defendió!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Shampoo

-pues yo creo que....

-no tu no crees, ósea es obvio!!!!-Grito ukyo y luego volteo a ver a shampoo y se tomaron de las manos y gritaron y dieron brincos de alegria- le gustas , le gustas!!!!!

-basta no es cierto ¬¬-decía akane muy avergonzada

Justo en plena batalla tocaron la puerta

-ire a abrir, a lo mejor son los chicos-dijo shampoo

Shampoo abrio la puerta y en ese momento estaba mouse, con sus lentes y un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra

Ryoga con un pantalón negro, su banda de color amarilla con rayas negras y una camisa de color amarillo

Mientras que ranma con su típica trenza y una camisa color roja de botones con unos pantalones negros y unas zapatos (con lo que sale en la serie para que se complican)

Shampoo abrió la puerta y vio a mouse sonriente y a ranma detrás de este en un intento de ahorcar a Ryoga

-bien chicos ya están listos vamonos -dijo shampoo, y tomo el brazo de Mouse y bajaron seguidos por ryoga y ukyo, como akane fue la ultima le toco cerrar el departamento

-bien ya, podemos irnos-dijo Akane para después bajar los 2 un poco avergonzados y pensando en lo que sus amigos les habian dicho

-akane........ Te ves....... Muy........ Bien -dijo Ranma totalmente rojo, en cierta forma el lo había pensado pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabia si lo habia dicho en voz alta

-gracias......... tu......también......... te....... Ves......... bien –dijo Akane, igual de avergonzada que el

Ranma y Akane, alcanzaron a sus amigos, mientras que los jóvenes se dirigían al restaurante, iban platicando por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio

-y bien Ryoga, en donde esta el lugar?-pregunto ukyo, quien estaba aun lado de este

-Que!!!, yo tenia que decirles???-gritando

-pues claro!!!, o quien iba a decir?-pregunto shampoo

- u.u

-los jóvenes se detuvieron y pensaron un poco, hasi donde se dirigian

-mmmmmmmm............

-.................

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........

-yo no se acabo de llegar y en un mes pasa de todo- dijo shampoo y dio un paso hacia atrás

-yo soy nueva, no se nada de la ciudad –dijo akane e hiso lo mismo que shampoo

-nosotros estuvimos en examenes-dijeron Mouse y ukyo

Era obvio que ryoga no sabría nada, aunque viviera hay medio siglo, hasi que el unico que quedaba era

-oigan yo no se, la única que sabría seria..........-dijo ranma pata luego mirar con asombro a sus amigos

-Ranko!-dijeron todos menos Akane

-bien ranma y a donde va , siempre tu hermana?-pregunto Ukyo

-claro, hoy se iba a ir a el centro por un lugar nuevo que abrieron, que tal si vamos?-dijo Ranma

-si por que no, no tenemos nada que perder-dijo shampoo

El centro de la ciudad de Tokio, era un lugar divertido para los que ya conocian, pero si nunca habías ido, tendrías que tener cuidado, ya que a la vez era muy peligroso , para los hombres no habría problema, pero para las mujeres siempre era preferible que fueran con algún hombre.

-vengan, vamos al karaoke-dijo shampoo, y se introducierón al Restauran

El lugar era algo grande tenia sillas y enfrente de ellas estaba un pequeño escenario , en la parte de atrás estaba el lugar donde pedían las ordenes , y justo aun lado del escenario estaba el señor que te ponía las cintas (la canción que querías)

Cuando los jóvenes entraron les dieron un folleto, Los jóvenes pasaron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario donde estaban cantando jóvenes la mayoria de la gente que iba a ese lugar eran universitarios

que es esto?-pregunto Ryoga viendo el folleto

dice.... "hoy viernes habrá un concurso de parejas, para cantar, el ganador del primer lugar ganara una cena gratis por toda la noche"-dijo akane en voz alta

Al momento de oír las palabras "cena gratis" Ryoga y ranma despertaron rapidamente

-cena gratis?-pregunto mouse

-bueno, eso dice aquí-dijo Akane

-quieren algo de tomar voy a ir por algo-pregunto Mouse

-si, 3 refrescos, de que quieren

-del que sea-dijo akane

-yo igual, del que gusten-dijo Ukyo

-te acompañamos Mouse –dijeron Ryoga y Ranma

-oigan nos inscribimos?-pregunto Shampoo

-si sera divertido-dijo Ukyo-que dices akane?

-no lo se

con los chicos

-6 refrescos -pidio mouse-piensan inscribirse a ese concurso?-les pregunto

-no se de seguro aquellas si quieren-dijo volteando hacia donde estaban las chicas- mira Ukyo y Shampoo, estan bien felices, al parecer Akane no esta tan entusiasmada

-aquí estan joven , son 10 yens,-dijo la cajero al entregarles los refrescos,

-aquí esta-dijo dando el dinero-gracias

-y tu Ranma piensas concursar-pregunto Ryoga quien traia 2 refrescos

-no, no me gusta eso de la cantada

justo al momento que se ivan acercando a las chicas se dieron cuenta que habia un joven sentado con ellas

-disculpe señorita le gustaria ser mi pareja para el concurso-le pregunto un joven apuesto, a Akane

-bueno pues yo...

-ella ya tiene pareja!-grito Ranma detrás del joven

-a disculpe, yo no lo sabia-se levanto d ela silla, y tomo la mano de Akane para darle un beso de despedida

-ho Ranma entonces si piensas concursar-dijo Ryoga

-pues yo....

-mouse nosostros le ganaremos a Akane y a Ranma!!-le dijo Shampoo

-asi pues nosostros no nos vamos a quedar a atrás-dijo Ukyo

-Ranma, yo no pense que querias participar-le dijo Akane

-pues nosostros tampoco-dijeron al mismo tiempo Mouse y Ryoga

-pues si queria "genial en que lio me meti" - ¬¬.

------------------------

OK, me quedo corto este capitulo pero como es fin de semana preferí avanzarle mas, ya que me fue un poco mal en los exámenes y supongo que me castigaran sin Internet ;;

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por favor dejen mas los Quero mucho a todos gracias por apoyarme besos!!!!


	5. Ranma y Akane, cantan

-por que esa cara Ranma,-pregunto Mouse, al ver la cara de nervios del chico con trenza

-si, que acaso el GRAN RANMA SAOTOME, le da pena cantar?-pregunto Ryoga

-claro que no!, y para que vean, Akane y yo les vamos a ganar-grito Ranma

-oigan, chicos tranquilícense, ya saben comos se pone si lo retan n.ñ-dijo ukyo

-dejalo, Ukyo, el ya no es un niñito!, o si?-dijo Ryoga con un gran tono de burla

-si Ukyo, yo se defenderme solo!!-dijo Ranma viendo a Ukyo- y vas haber que les vamos a ganar a ustedes-les dijo a Mouse y Ryoga- Shampoo, Ukyo me harian el gran favor de ir a inscribirnos!!-grito Ranma , en un tono de orden que a las chicas por supuesto no les gusto pero era una buena barra para no meterse es esa discusión

-si claro, que canción quieren?-pregunto Shampoo

-la que quieran!!-gritaron los 3 al mismo tiepo, para después mirarse con cara de desafio

Shampoo y Ukyo se dirigieron hacia donde tenías que inscribirte, mientras que Akane se quedo con los chicos

-Ranma, yo opino que deberías tranquilizarte, un poquito n.ñ-le dijo Akane, al chico de trenza que estaba cruzado de brazos

-No, Akane, tenemos que ganarles!!-le dijo Ranma

-como quieras-dijeron Mouse y Ryoga

-voy por unas papitas, quien quiere?-pregunto Ryoga

-yo!, voy con tigo-le dijo Mouse

Los 2 chicos salieron y dejaron a la joven pareja platicando un poquito

-Ranma, lo que yo quiero es divertirme-dijo Akane

-si lo se, pero....-dijo ranma en defensa propia

-Cuando nos toque ir a cantar, vamos a ir a divertirnos, esta bien?

-esta bien u.u

En eso se acercaron todos los que se habian ido,

-muy bien, Mouse somos los numero 5-dijo shampoo

-y que canción escogiste?

-no se n.n –dijo Shampo un poco nerviosa

-como que no sabes ¬ ¬ –le dijo Mouse

-lo que pasa es que a la inteligente de shampoo, se le ocurrio escoger la

categoría mas alta, y en esa, ellos escogen la cancion- contesto Ukyo

-y a quien pusiste en esa categoría? –pregunto Akane

-a todos.. u.u -contesto Ukyo muy seria

- A TODOS!!??-preguntaron los chiocs

-si.... Jejeje-se rió nerviosamente shampoo

-PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE!!!-grito Mouse

-por dios, tranquilícense, no creen que así será mas divertido n.ñ? jeje-dijo Ukyo defendiendo a su amiga, bueno tratando de...

-si, Ukyo tiene razón, venimos aqui a divertirnos no a pelear-mirando a los chicos- y tampoco a ganar algun concurso.....bueno tal vez si jeje –dijo Akane

-muy bien chicas, a donde nos vamos?-pregunto la capitana del grupo de porristas

-no sabemos, a donde tu quieras Kodachi-pregunta una del grupo

-mmmmmmmmm......

-ya se que tal si vamos a un karaoke, kodachi?-pregunto una chica

-si, no es mala idea-dijo Kodachi- y a cual iremos?

-hay uno nuevo en el centro, que tal si vamos a ese?

-esta bien, vamonos

Estaban por decir a la siguiente pareja, quienes la conformaban nuestros amigos Ukyo y Ryoga, pero cuando el animador empezó a llamar por el microfono a la joven pareja,Ukyo se puso de pie, esperando a que Ryoga tambien lo hiciera pero el joven no se encontraba

-Alguien sabe donde esta Ryoga?-le pregunto Ukyo a Mouse

-si fue al baño,... solo.....o.O-mouse puso la mano en su boca, al recordar que lo habia dejado solo

-se perdio-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ranma y Mouse

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo pusieron una cara de fastidio, al saber que era el colmo que su amigo se perdiera para ir al baño!!!

-genial- dijo ukyo después de dirijirse con el animador para explicarle el por que no cantaria

-huo.... Jeje-fue lo unico que se escucho ke dijo el animador, después de ke Ukyo le contara lo sucedido-al parecer la pareja no cantara por razones un poco extrañas, bueno la pareja numero 8 pase por favor

La pareja se paro y empeso a cantar mientras que nuestros amigos platicaban

-sientate Ukyo no creo que se yarde en regresar, no te preocupes al rato llega-le dijo Ranma

-si, Ranma tiene razon-fue lo que se alcanzo a escuchar de la joven de cabellos morados, quien estaba amarrada a la silla –ya pueden soltarme enserio no lo ire a golpear

-eso lo huebieras pensado antes, de ir contra el dj a pelearte-la regaño mouse

-el empezo!

FLASH BACK

* * *

-queremos inscribirnos-dijo ukyo

-muy bien joven, siéntese e inscríbase en esta lista-el señor le dio la hoja, y Ukyo se sento en la pequeña silla mientras que Shampoo le pedia las canciones a el Dj

-claro que se cantar!!!-le grito Shampoo

El dj era un joven como de su edad con unos audifonos naranjas y estaba frente al sistema de los sonidos

-claro que no, por que tiene una voz bien chillona!!!-le contesto el joven

-cállate dj de quinta, ni siquiera sabes ir al baño y ya trabajas aquí, no se que pensaron al dejarte trabajar

-ese es mi problema, vieja metiche!!1, eres una mala cantante y una niña mimada!!

-claro que si se cantar, es mas ponme en experto!!!, y te voy a poner en tu lugar!!, niñito!!-y se alejo del dj mientras se dirigia con Ukyo y se inscribia, mientras que de repente le daba unas miradita de furia al joven

-ESTA ES LA VENGANZA AMIGUITA!!!-le grito al dj

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-pero tienen que admitir, que fue muy divertido la cancion que les pusieron-dijo Akane entre risas, que le daban al recordar aquella escena

-yo si me diverti-dijo Mouse despreocupado

-pues como a ti te vale todo!!!-decia shampoo sin dejar de mirar al dj con unos ojos de gran furia

flash back

-Shampoo, yo digo que no fue bueno que te pelearas con el dj-le dijo Mouse mientras los 2 ya estaban en la plataforma

-tu callate y vamos a poner en su lugar a el tipito!-y miro al dj riendose mientras les ponia la canción

Shampoo y mouse, tomaron los micrófonos y esperaron que iniciara la canción

La tonada era algo extraña para ellos

M.- Hakuna Matata........

Una forma de ser

S.- Hakuna Matata???

M.- nada que temer

-que cancion es esa!!?-le grito Shampoo al dj

M.- sin preocuparse

es como hay que vivir!!!!

A vivir asi, yo aquí aprendi

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata........

Mouse cantaba como si no le importara nada, mientras que

Shampoo ya estaba arriba peleándose con el Dj

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! JEJE- decía Mouse al dar las gracias y subir hacia donde estaba Shampoo peleándose, la toma y la carga en su espalda, sube de nuevo al escenario y se vuelve a inclinar y dar las gracias, seguido por unos cuantos golpes en la espalda por parte de su amiguita y después de eso sale como si nada hubiera pasado

fin del flash back

-Ranma, Akane, les toca cantar-dijo Ukyo, muy contenta

-hem si... -dijo Ranma, al momento que se ponia de pie

Akane y Ranma levantaron la mano, ya que el animador habia nombrado su numero, la pareja se dirigio hacia el escenario, ellos eran los ultimos en la lista del concurso, por lo que les provoco muchos mas nervios

-hay!!!, solo a ti se te ocurre perderte!!!-eran los gritos de la capitana del equipo de porristas, Kodachi

-disculpe señorita Kodachi pero es ke.......

-es que nada!!, sasuke!!, se nos acaba la noche y tu te pierdes!!!!-le gritaba a su chofer, amo de llaves, sirviente, etc... -hasi que haora encuentra el restaurante!!!

-si señorita Kodachi u.u – decia el fiel sirviente o mas bien "el joven" ninja mientra que ponia en marcha el automóvil

-detente!!!- fue el grito de Kodachi

El chofer, hiso lo que la chica le ordeno

-oigan ese no es ryoga, uno de los amigos de Ranma-fue lo que pregunto una de las acompañantes de Kodachi

El Auto se detuvo enfrente del chico perdido

-necesitas ayuda Ryoga?-pregunto Kodachi en sierto tono sensual

-pues si, es que me perdi

dentro del carro se escucho la vos de una joeven que decia en forma de sarcasmo

-que novedad- al momento de acabar su sarcasmo todas las jovenes que iban en el carro la callaron al subirse arriba de ella

-no quieres que te llevemos?-pregunto kodachi

-enserio!?, claro mira tengo que ir a el restaurante-karaoke, que esta en el centro, en verdad no seria mucha molestia?

-para nada, sube-dijo kodachi al abrirle la puerta del carro, del lado del copiloto-"genial asi podre ir con Ranma"-fueron los pensamiento de kodachi

Ukyo se dirigio con el dj discretamente, pidiendole una cancion en especial para sus amigos

-tengo miedo, que tal si me equivoco-dijo nerviosa, la menor de los Tendo

-tu tranquila, vamos hacerlo mucho mejor que Shampoo y Mouse , esta bien!? –dijo mientras le ofrecia su mano en forma de algun tipo de trato

-esta bien, daremos lo mejor posible-apunto de dar la mano- pero.... Nos vamos a divertir, esta bien!

-esta bien, prometido

y así ambos estrecharon sus manos

Ukyo se dirigía asi la mesa donde se encontraba sus amigos Shampoo y mouse

-a que fuiste con ese ¡"!! Del dj-dijo molesta Shampoo

-a pedirle una cancion, para los tortolitos- dijo contenta

-y cual le pediste-pregunto Mouse

- ha.... Es una Sorpresa n.ñ.

que canción crees que nos pondrán?-pregunto Akane mientras oía la tonada de la cancion en la pantalla

no lo se – dijo Nerviosamente Ranma

**(_cursiva Ranma _**normal Akane **negrita los dos)**

**voy a narrar con los pensamientos de los personajes**

_**Ranma**_

_Yo te quiero enseñar _

_Un fantastico mundo _

_Ven princesa y deja a tu corazon soñar _

_Yo te puedo mostrar _

_Cosas maravillosas_

_Ven princesa y dejate _

_Llevar a un mundo ideal _

**Akane miraba a Ranma con unos ojos con una gran expresión de asombro y ternura, algo que no paso de desapercibido por sus amigos, y la gente que se encontraba en el restaurante**

Un mundo ideal...

_Un mundo en el que tu y yo..._

"**y pensar, que el dijo que no se le daba lo de la cantada, pero es genial se oye perfecto todo afinado quien lo viera si canta perfecto, es genial es .... Es ..... pero que te pasa Akane, es tu amigo "**

Podamos decidir como vivir....

_Sin nadie que lo impida..._

_**Ranma volteo con Akane ya que le tocaba cantar a esta mencionada**_

**A**

Un mundo ideal

Que nunca pude imaginar

Donde ya comprendi...

que junto a ti ....

El mundo es un...

lugar para soñar ...

"**pero si Akane es perfecta, canta hermoso como los mismo angeles, bueno no tanto jeje pero canta bien, es...... es.... Tan **

Fabulosa vision...

Sentimiento divino ...

Voy volando contigo ...

Hacia un nuevo amanecer

"... **genial nunca habia conocido a alguien asi, como ella, no se compara con Ukyo ni con Shampoo, mucho menos con Ranko, es tan diferente..."**

Un mundo ideal...

_Mira bien lo que hay..._

__

_**Ambos voltearon a verse olvidando que estaban en frente de tanta gente**_

hay mil cosas voy a ver

_donde bien y el aliento_

**R&A**

**Soy como una ave luz que lejos va**

**A**

y nunca ya podra volver atrás

_un mundo ideal_

_**honor y sonte al descubrir **_

**R&A**

**un mundo para ti, para los dos **

**ambos jóvenes se acercaron un poco, pero manteniendo al fin una distancia **

_dejate llevar a un mundo ideal_

Un mundo ideal.....

_Un mundo ideal....._

_Un mundo en el que tu y yo _

R&A

**podamos decir como vivir **

**A**

sin nadie que lo impida.........

_un mundo ideal_

cada vuelta es sorpresa

_honor y sonte al descubrir_

cada instante es un sueño

**R&A**

**un mundo para ti para los dos **

para ti

_para los dos_

_**se acercaron mutuamente totalmente cerca la sufieciente distancia com para mantener el microfono**_

llevame ...

_a donde sueñes tu _

un mundo ideal

_Un mundo ideal _

que compartir

_que compartir _

que alcanzar

_que contemplar _

sus caras se acercaron a punto de darse un beso , sin siquiera ellos saber lo que hacian, todos quienes los observaban estaban impactados por lo que los jóvenes pensaban hacer

Sus amigos Ukyo shampoo y mouse estaban con el ojo cuadrado nunca pensaron que al ponerlos de pareja esto pasaria, lo unico que paso por la mente de los 3 al mismo tiempo fue:

"lo que te estas perdiendo Ryoga!!"

**(lento)**

**tu..... jun...to....a mii...........**

**Sus Caras se acercaron lentamente ambos sentían la respiración del otro **

**Pero....**

-QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA!!!!!- fue el grito de Kodachi al abrir la puerta del restaurante y observar aquella fascinante escena

* * *

**es que e estado en examenes, bueno hay esta el 5 espero les haiga gustado **

**cuidense y gracias por sus apoyos**


	6. que hubiera pasado si

Sus caras se acercaron a punto de darse un beso , sin siquiera ellos saber lo que hacian, todos quienes los observaban estaban impactados por lo que los jóvenes pensaban hacer

Sus amigos Ukyo shampoo y mouse estaban con el ojo cuadrado nunca pensaron que al ponerlos de pareja esto pasaria, lo unico que paso por la mente de los 3 al mismo tiempo fue:

"lo que te estas perdiendo Ryoga!!"

(lento)

tu..... jun...to....a mii...........

Sus Caras se acercaron lentamente ambos sentían la respiración del otro

Pero....

-QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA!!!!!- fue el grito de Kodachi al abrir la puerta del restaurante y observar aquella fascinante escena

Ambos abrieron sus ojos rapidamente, y se sonrojaron al mismo instante que vieron sus caras tan cercas y recordaron aquello, que tristemente los separo, voltearon hacia donde venia aquel grito.

-Kodachi?-pregunto Ranma, incredulo y con un tono de desepcion

-claro que si mi amorcito-se acercaba hasta donde estaba la pareja todavía en el escenario y la daba un abrazo-que te hiso esta estupida?-volteando de reojo a Akane

-oye!!, no tienes derecho a hablarme hasi!!...-se defendia Akane-no te e hecho nada

-callate....-solto a Ranma y volteo a ver a Akane-lo hechizaste para que te diera un beso...-su tono de mirada cambio a una de odio- esto no se quedara así, entendiste Tendo!!!

Al momento de gritar el apellidó de la joven saco un liston(ese de gimnasia) quien tiro con fuerza hacia Akane

Akane solo se limito a poner sus brazos sobre su cabeza , esperando el golpe, pero nunca lo recibio por lo que decidio abrir los ojos, para ver a ranma enfrente de ella con el liston en su brazo derecho

-Ranma ....-fue lo unico que puedo decir Akane después de ver a Ranma enfrente de ella

-que te pasa kodachi?...-dije molesto Ranma-... ella no tiene la culpa, y tu y yo no somos nada, asi que yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con mi vida ENTENDISTE!!- le grito Ranma, ante la mirada de enojo de kodachi

-asi que te vas o me voy!-grito Ranma

-no me ire de aquí, por que eres mio!!-grito kodachi

-entonces el que se ira seré yo-dijo Ranma-... ven, vamonos Akane

Después de esto dejo que pasara primero Akane y después el, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de enojo asía Kodachi, y después pasar hacia la mesa de sus amigos y todos dirigirse asi la puerta de salida del restaurante

Después de ver eso hubo un incomodo silencio en el restaurante

Y luego empesaron a oirse aplausos, la gente que estaba en las mesas se pararon y aplaudieron, era un grande escandalo, aplausos chiflidos, y gritos

Al parecer la gente penso que habian actuado, ya que les habia salido PERFECTO

-creo que tenemos el ganador de este concurso!!!-grito el animador

kodachi seguia parada en el escenario con un solo pensamiento" Estas muerta Akane, muerta"

-y haora que hacemos?-pregunto Shampoo

-no lo se, ni siquiera hemos cenado-dijo Ryoga después de observar su estomago y poner su mano sobre este

-pues yo me diverti mucho, no lo digo en mal plan, si no que eso fue mas que ... hay no c como decirlo-dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

-si, tienes razon, fue sensacional-dijo Mouse con

-si!!, fue genial, que escenita se echaron Ranma y Akane –dijo Shampoo

-por que?, que paso?-pregunto Ryoga

-pues si no te hubieras perdido, estos se hubieran dado un.......-dijo ukyo después puso una sonrisa en sus labios -....beso

-que!!!!!-grito Ryoga

-si,eres un tonto, solo a ti se te ocurre confiar en kodachi!!-grito shampoo

-perdón...-dijo arrepentido-pero que paso, cuéntenme....

-bueno pues es que estos torolitos.......- mirando hacia atrás, donde estaban los antes mencionados

Asi los chicos le siguieron contando a Ryoga, que por uno de sus grandes errores, se perdió una de las mejores escenas que su amigo Ranma Saotome aya dado

Mientras que con Ranma y akane, ambos trataban de entablar una conversación, pero ambos todavía no captaban, lo que hace unos momentos les había ocurrido

-hem.... Yo.... Sinceramente, no se que decir.....-dijo Akane mientras tenia su mirada puesta en el suelo

-.............

-lo siento......

-esto no es tu culpa, Kodachi esta loca, no le hagas caso

-si pero es que apenas llevo 2 dias aquí y ya te he dado varios problemas

-no te preocupes, mi vida es asi, tu solo le diste un poco de mas chispa –y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-pero es que......

-nada de peros, no te preocupes, todo esta bien

La pareja se acerco asía sus amigos, al parecer ivan directo a sus apartamentos respectivamente

Primero subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso del departamento de las chicas.

Shampoo buscaba la llave en su bolsa, y se disponia a abrir la puerta de este

-bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Ukyo después de despedirse de cada uno y meterse al departamento

Seguida de Akane y shampoo

Al entrar Ukyo fue directo a su cuarto a ponerse su pijama, shampoo y akane, se fueron a la cocina, ya que no tuvieron tiempo de cenar durante su estancia en el restaurante

Akane se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras se quedaba pensando, en lo que esa noche había sucedido

Mientras tanto Shampoo y Ukyo se disponían a preparar algún sándwich

-oigan.... Tengo hambre –dijo Ryoga, mientras que estaba con su cabeza pegada a la mesa de la cocina

-peparate algo, flojo-fue la contestación de Mouse

-no, tengo hambre.........por cierto todavía quedan los panes de ukyo?-pregunto Ryoga

-si, por que no checas

Ryoga se paro y fue hacia el refrigerador, saco una bolsa y la metió al microondas no sin antes pregunta

-quien va a querer?

-calienta 3, uno para cada uno-dijo Mouse, para después mirar de reojo a Ranma quien estaba en la sala

Después de que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que se caliente su comida Ryoga los repartió, mas bien nada mas a Mouse, ya que Ranma se encontraba metido sumamente metido en sus pensamientos

-saben que tengo demasiado, sueño los veré mañana, buenas noches....-despues de esto Ranma se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto

-y a este que mosca le pico-dijo Mouse

-Este disculpen, creo que ire a dormir, nos vemos mañana , buenas noche..........-dijo Akane

Después se levanto de su asiento, puso sus platos en el fregadero y se dirigio a su habitación

Ukyo y shampoo se miraron, para después decir

-Enamorada....

(haora relatare lo que hacen al mismo tiempo Ranma y Akane, para que no se confundan

Entraron a su habitación, y se dispusieron a ponerse cada uno su pijama, se sentaron en su cama y se quedaron un solo pensamiento

"**y si kodachi no nos hubiera interrumpido, ¿nos hubiéramos besado?"**

Y así con ese pensamiento, la brisa del sueño les dio un largo abrazo....

Ok, lo admito me quede sin inspiración, en realidad esta ves no contestare reviews, ya que me fue mal en las calificaciones jejej bueno en una, y pues no tendre computadora ni Internet :'(, pero pues me lo merezco y lo acepto. u.u

Y mi mami hermosa me dejoir a la convencion pero bueno eso ya es otra historia

Asi que nadamas me di una escapadita, y gracias por dejar reviews,

Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia háganmela saber por favor, muchas gracias

Besos


	7. todo lo transcurrido en 2 meses

Han transcurrido, casi ya 2 meses desde aquella noche en el restaurante y nuestros compañeros han seguido con su vida…

-hola chicas, como les fue el dia de hoy?-pregunto Ukyo, mientras que sus compañeras se sentaban junto con ella en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor

-bien- contestaron ambas

-y cuales son sus planes?

-yo ire a mis clases, junto con mouse, y ustedes?-dijo Shampoo

-yo ire con la abuela, al parecer los viernes tiene un poco mas de trabajo…-miro asi el reloj, ya que habia sonado la alarma de este -….pero… que tarde es, la señora cologne me regañara por llegar nuevamente tarde!!!, nos vemos después adios!!!

Y así Akane, salio del departamento, a toda prisa dejando a sus amigas solas en la mesa, con la boca un poco abierta, por la velocidad en que esta salio

-m… al parecer desde que trabaja con tu abuela, se ha entretenido mas por las tardes, y ya no se queda sola-dijo Ukyo

-si que bueno, y tu Ukyo que piensas hacer hoy?

-ire a el restaurante de mi papá, me llamo en la mañana piediendome si lo ayudaba, como no tengo nada que hacer creo que sera mejor que valla

-mm.. esta bien, oye ya me tengo que ir, por que si no, ya conoces a Mouse es demasiado puntual

-si te acompaño y de paso me dirigo al restaurant

-claro

Asi ambas chicas se dirigian a bajar de los departamentos , topandose con Mouse quien sostenia su mochila con sus libros

-a hola Ukyo, no pensara que te ivas a inscribir a nuestras clases

-no mouse, nadamas me voy al restaurante de mi papa, y como queda cerca pense en ir con ustedes

-claro no hay problema

ASi los 3 jovenes, se dirigian a sus lugares de origen, para hacer sus actividades correspondientes

-Abuela lo siento llegue tarde

-esta bien pero quiero que sea la ultima ves !!!... ya van 5 ocaciones que te pasa lo mismo, a la siguiente te rebajare los minutos que llegues tardes

-si u.u, lo siento

-basta de charlas, ve por el delantal y atiende las mesas

-si, voy- y se dirigio a hacer todo lo indicado por la señora

-"hay, esta jovencita como llega tarde, no se que haré con ella, pero es buena no puedo quejarme"

-bueno chicos, yo aquí me voy, nos vemos después-dijo Ukyo y tomo el lado opuesto al de sus amigos

Shampoo y Mouse entraron al edificio, donde tomaban sus odiosas clases de economía (no se me ocurrió otra cosa jeje)

Al entrar vieron a todos sus compañeros, gritando de felicidad ambos se adentraron en aquel salón, con demasiado ruido

-que paso?-pregunto Mouse a una joven

-el maestro no vino, y eso es un gran milagro!!-grito la joven

Mouse y shampoo pusieron su mejor cara de sorpresa, ya que ese maestro era de los típicos, que quieren comerte vivo en su clase, aquellos que ni por que ya fueran expulsados dejaban de ir, era algo que sorprendió y alegro a los jóvenes, todos se abrazaban y casi casi bailaban

Pero de pronto vieron una sombra en la puerta, algo que alerto a todos, e hizo que voltearan inmediatamente , en eso la perilla giro, la puerta se abrió lentamente, cada alumno tenia a alguien abrazado como si fuera lo primero que quisieran salvar, Mouse y shampoo se abrazaron fuertemente, esperando junto con sus compañeros el personaje de aquella puerta, la puerta se abrió completamente, la figura todavía no se veía, puesto que no le daba la luz, esta dio un paso hacia delante para encontrarse con….

-El maestro!!!!!!!...........-fue el grito de todos los alumnos con un aire de tristeza

-disculpen por la tardanza, tomen sus asientos que empezaremos con la clase….

Y así fue que por triste desgracia nuestros compañeros no pudieron salvarse de su odiosa clase….

Nos encontramos en una casa amplia de madera en la entrada principal un bello jardin con hermosas flores en cada lado del pequeño pasillo conformado por piedras, , en un lugar de aquella casa, en la sala de se te encontraba una señora sentada con una taza de te y totalmente leyendo aquel tan interesante libro.

Pero aquel silencio fue interrumpido, por la voz de algien llamandola desde el segundo piso de aquella casa

-Mamá !!!, donde esta mi pantalón azul?!-pregunto la joven pelirroja

-esta en el segundo cajón Ranko!- fue la contestación de la sra.

La señora guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de su hija

-a si, ya lo encontre!, gracias!

-de nada querida

Y nuevamente se dispuso a leer, el silencio estaba presente en aquel lugar…

-Querida!!!, donde esta mi traje de entrenamiento!!!-grito el señor desde el segundo piso

-En la cama, creo, o en el closet!-fue la contestación de la señora

-o cierto!!1, gracias!!!

La señora tomo la taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo para después dejarlo en la pequeña mesa y seguir con su lectura…. Pasando 3 minutos de esto, se hizo presente el sonido de la puerta de la entrada principal, con ello 2 figuras platicando amenamente, los sonidos cada ves se hacian mas presentes, la mujer cerro su libro no sin antes doblar la hoja donde antes se abia kedado leyendo, se levanto y puso su libro aun lado del televisor

-hola mamá!, como has estado?-Saludo el joven de trenza, y se dirigio a la señora quien recibia a su hijo, con un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla

-bien querido, y ustedes?

-bien, gracias

-buenas tardes señora nodoka-saludo Ryoga con una pequeña reverencia

-hola Ryoga, pero basta ya te he dicho que me llames nodoka

-Mamá, donde esta Papá?

-se encuentra arriba, estaba buscando su traje de entrenamiento

-ese viejo, siempre se tarda, ire a buscarlo, espera aquí Ryoga

después de esto se dirigio a el segundo piso de aquella grande casa

-y como han estado todos Ryoga?

-bien…señora nodoka

-Como sigue la abuela de shampoo, la señora cologne?

-bien, de echo Akane esta trabajando con ella como mesera

-Akane?

-a no le han contado de ella, es una nueva amiga, viene de nerima…

Ranma Bajo Rapidamente con su papa, tomandolo de su camisa y arrastrándolo

-Muy bien vamonos al dojo, vente ryoga, nos vemos mamá

-compermiso señora nodoka

-si Cuidense

Asi los 2 jovenes y el señor obligado, se dirigieron al dojo de la casa, dejando a

La señora con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro

-pero mira que horas son, es mejor que valla preparando la cena

La señora nodoka se dirguio a la cocina, para ir sacado los alimento ke necesitaba para la cena, cuando escucho pasos, acercarse asia ella rapidamente

- oye mamá, voy a salir con unas amigas, vamos a ir a estudiar por que la proxima semana tenemos examenes, puedo ir?

-claro querida, como a que horas llegas

-como a las 11:00 p.m.

-esta bien, cuidate mucho-y le dio la bendicion

-si , ya me voy, te deje el telefono en la libreta de direcciones, adios………..-y asi la chica deoj su casa, para seguir a sus amigas que la esperaban en la puerta de su casa.

Y así la señora se dirigía a la cocina

Vemos a dos jóvenes saliendo de un gran edificio con una cara de gran fastidio, seguido por compañeros que salían del mismo lugar

-y haora que hacemos?- preguntoMouse

-vamos a descansar a un parque, que te parece? después iremos con Ukyo-dijo shampoo

-si , por que no

-mira unos helados-dijo Shampoo emocionada y apuntando hacia el puesto que se encontraba en las orilla de un parque-vamos por unos

-Pero no traigo dinero!!–iva gritando Mouse mientras se dirigía hacia la joven china

-hola, buenas tardes, me podria dar dos helados?-pregunto shampoo

-claro, de que lo quieres?

-de limon y uno de vainilla-contesto shampoo contenta

El joven sirvio los helados , tomo una servilleta y se la ofrecio junto con los conos.

-Cuanto va hacer?-pregunto Shampoo con una mirada coqueta

-m… nada, no te preocupes yo te los regalo –y puso una sonrisa boba

-gracias- y le mando un besito, para después dirguirse a la banca donde se encontraba Mouse- toma , me los regalo el chavo –dijo muy contenta

-hay shampoo-dijo Mouse con resignacion, al saber lo que su amiga, siempre hacia para que le dieran los helados gratis

-pero que estupido soy…. Siempre caigo!!!-dijo el joven de los helados con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos

-Ranma, ….. creo….. que es ……..hora de…. Descansar….ha…-dijo genma, para después caer rendido al suelo del dojo

-por favor papa!!, si nadamas hemos practicado 1 hora!

-hem… Ranma la verdad hemos estado aquí 2 horas, hace tiempo que se fueron los niños ( daban clases), ademas tu papa ya esta un poco grande-dijo Ryoga

-si es cierto….., OYE YO NO SOY NINGUN VIEJO!!!-grito genma desde el piso-nada mas estoy tomando un pequeño descanso…

-si como digas

-ademas me esta dando un poco de hambre, -dijo el señor genma desde el piso y poniendo su mano en el estomago para después sobarlo

-Queridos!!! Ya esta la cena!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito la señora nodoka a lo lejos

-kami ha venido en mi ayuda!!!-grito el señor genma para pararse rapidamente, sacudirse y salir corriendo hacia el comedor

-jejejeje…-fue la leve sonrisa de Ryoga

-hay … nunca cambiara- dijo Ranma para después poner una mano en su frente

-shampoo, creo que es hora de que vallamos por Ukyo no cres?-pregunto Mouse

-……..

-hola!, shampoo, estas hay-le pregunto poniendo su mano enfrente de cara y moviendola de arriba hacia abajo

-ah!, que qué pasa, lo siento Mouse me fui jeje

-oye en que pensabas?

-nada recuerdos jeje

-extrañas china?

-si –dijo con un aire de tristeza- y tu?

-también, tengo tanto recuerdos lindos, de cuando éramos pequeños, los recuerdas era muy divertido

-si, nunca voy a olvidar esa ves , te acuerdas estabamos en secundaria,y yo tuve mi primera cita, y tu estabas todo enojado

- si lo se

---Flash back------

-Mouse adivina!!!-grito una pequeña niña de tan solo 14 años, a su mejor amigo de cabello negro y lentes

-que pasa?

-Tengo mi primera cita!!!

-que!!!!, pero por que!!

-pues por que me la pidieron-dijo la joven con un tono confuso

-si pero tu sabes lo peligroso que es eso, podrian hacerte daño, o yo que se

-tranquilo Mouse, no me pasara nada, nada mas iremos a tomar un helado y al parque, llegare temprano

-pero acaso ya saben esto tus papas?!, les pediste permiso!!-grito muy sobresaltado mouse

-oye no te estoy pidiendo permiso!!, solamente te dige, pense que te alegrarias pero no resulto asi, mejor me voy sola a casa no tengo que soportarte

----------------------fin del flash back---------

-si como olvidarlo, te enojaste conmigo-dijo Mouse

-pero me gusto el final de la historia-dijo shampoo, con una sincera sonrisa y recordando

----------Flash back--------

Shampoo y osuki, se encontraban en el parque , sentados en una banca junto a un gran y hermoso árbol, el lugar se empezaba a mostrar un poco oscuro por lo tarde que se iva haciendo, se encontraban viendo las estrellas , lo unico que los iluminaba eran esas lámparas que se encontraban para iluminar el parque

-Osuki creo que es mejor que me vallas a dejar a mi casa, ya esta oscureciendo

-si pero falta que me des algo-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-que?-pregunto Shampoo ingenuamente

-un dulce beso..-dijo para acercarse a la asustada joven , su acercamiento era lento pero se detuvo al oir un gran ruido detrás de ellos se movian las ramas fuertemente, para que después saliera un joven con unos cuantos rasguños,

-Mouse?-preguntaron desconcertados los muchachos

-OYE TU OSUKI!, ni te atrevas a besarla- grito decidido Mouse

-hem … cof.. cof… Mouse estamos aca-dijo Shampoo detrás de Mouse

-a si ya sabia,-dijo Mouse volteandose- te lo advierto OSUKI ni te atrevas a lastimarla

-no pensaba lastimarla nada mas darle unos segundos de placer..- dijo para después tomar por los hombros a Shampoo y darle un profundo beso

-que te pasa- y le lanzo un trompo, seguido de una caja de chocolates, un ramos de rosas y un oso de peluche

El joven solo cayo al suelo después de los golpes en la cabeza, Mouse tomo a shampoo de la mano para separarla de osuki

-Me las vas a pagar Mouse.. le voy a decir a mi mamá!!- y se fue corriendo a su casa con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos

-Shampoo estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Mouse al ver que su amiga todavía seguia en un estado se shock

-que te pasa, todo era perfecto!!!

- ASI!!!, pues no parecia, estabas demasiado nerviosa para darle el beso

-acaso me espiabas!!!

-por supuesto que si, estaba preocupado de que te hiciera algo!!1, y es así como lo pagas!!, pues entonces vete sola a tu casa, adios-y se fue caminando

Shampoo solamente habia escuchado "estaba preocupado de que te hiciera algo", después observo todo el monto de cosas que Mouse habia lanzado hacia osuki, se dirigo a ellas y tomo la rosa envuelta en un pequeño papel junto con una pequeña barra de chocolate un tambien pequeño osito de peluche, los tomo y se dirigió corriendo asia mouse

-Mouse!!!

-haora que quieres?

-gracias-dijo con ligero sonrojo-toma, todas las cosas que relanzaste a osuky jeje

-a hem… eran para… ti..-dijo sonrojado

-enserio, muchas gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después recargarse en su hombro

mouse estaba echo un tomate, con un gran esfuerzo y luchando contra los nervios abrazo a su amiga y asi se dirieguieron a su hogar

---------------------fin del flash back-----------

-bueno, ya vamos por Ukyo, -dijo nervioso Mouse sabiendo que Shampoo seguia recordando

-si, claro- después puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo,y este la abrazo, justo como aquella noche de su adolescencia

- no te preocupes mamá, iremos al restaurante de Ukyo no llamo y nos dijo que nos invitaba a cenar, gracias como quiera

-pero…., esta bien, pero vendras a visitarme el proximo viernes verdad?

-si no te preocupes tengo que venir a ayudarle a papá con el dojo, nos vemos- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias señora nodoka, señor genma por todo, nos vemos la proxima semana-dijo Ryoga

-estamos para servirte querido, cuidense mucho y no cometan travesuras! Entendieron

los jóvenes salieron de la residencia, para seguir su camino

-y bien vamos a ir por Akane?-pregunto Ryoga picadamente

-no lo se, por que me preguntas a mi

-pues por que ukyo te hablo de ella

-si, al parecer dice que como es viernes la abuela le puso mas trabajo por ser fin de semana

-entonces iremos con Ukyo?

-si

-Parece que es aquí, ha cambiado mucho no cres-pregunto al mouse al ver ahora el tan grande restaurante de la familia kounji(creo ke es ese el apeado o me estoy confundiendo con otro por favor digan si en vdd es ese su apeado)

-si, mira tienen demasiado clientela

-si, vamos a ayudarle

-Chicos!, hola, oigan podrian ayudarme!, tomen un delantal de la mesa de la esquina por favor-grito Ukyo mientras atendia una mesa

- ..?, genial apenas llegamos y nos mandan a trabajar u.u-dijeron con resignacion los jóvenes para ir a la cocina por lo indicado de su amiga

Shampoo y Mouse le hicieron compañía a Ukyo, en el trabajo de meseros, estuvieron haci por mas de una hora, mientras que la clientela iva disminuyendo hasta quedarse sin gente excepto por 2 o 3 mesas con las personas comiendo

-Genial ya acabamos-dijo Mouse mientras se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del restaurante

-si, lo se, pobre de akane que esta en este trabajo –dijo shampoo

-pero miren quienes vienen, los mas flojos u.u –dijo Ukyo apuntando hacia la puerta del restaurante

-que onda!, por que tan amargados!-dijo Ryoga con un refresco y una bolsa de papitas

- ¬¬ -mirada de los 3

-si que les pasa andeles arriba esos animos!-dijo Ranma

-Animo!!-gritaron Ryoga y Ranma al momento de levantar los brazos, haciendo que a ryoga se le calleran las papitas a un señor que se encontraba detrás de el

-upps…-dijo Ryoga para voltear a ver a un señor de edad con cabello castaño y un poco mas alto que ryoga(haste cuenta Genma pero con cabello y de color café)

- Ukyo por favor dime que esa no es la bienvenida que le das a los clientes

-jeje ¬¬-mirada asesina a Ryoga- no papá

-Yo lo siento señor- dijo muy avergonzado Ryoga

-no te preocupes Ryoga, espero que sea la ultima vez esta bien?-para después sacudir su saco y pantalón

-si señor jeje

-siempre regandola Ryoga,, siempre-dijo ranma

-Les agradesco mucho el que haigan venido a ayudar a mi hija Ukyo , si quieren pueden quedarse a cenar gratis…..

-fue un placer el haberle ayudado…-dijeron Ranm y Ryoga tomando la mano del señor

-entonces se quedaran a cenar?-pregunto el señor

-no papá llevaremos la comida, lo que pasa es que tenemos a una amiga nueva y creo que no ha cenado

- hooo…, esta bien querida no se preocupen

-sacare la comida del refri, y la calentaremos aya en el departamento-dijo ukyo para dirigirse a la cocina

-pero muchahos como han crecido!!, cuantos años tiene?

-entre 18 y 19 –contesto Mouse

-haber si todavía no me olvido se sus nombres….- señalando a cada uno- tu eres Shampoo, jeje como olvidar esos coquetos ojos, supongo que por lo menos as conquistado a alguien-dijo para mirar a Mouse

-jeje gracias-dijo un poco roja Shampoo y mirando hacia el piso

-tu eres Mouse.., eres el unico de lente difícil de olvidar jeje, y tu con tu inteligencia que tal nadie cae?

-pues no creo..-dijo Rojo

-mmm tu Ryoga obviamente el tipo perdido y no te pierdes en algun lugar en especial

-si

- jejej esta bien, tu Ranma, ya la encontraste?

-si, creo….

-que bien

-papá ya nos vamos, te me cuidas mucho y me hblas para lo que necesites esta bien-dijo Ukyo para ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla

-se hiran caminando?....-todoa asintieron- no nada de eso, pedire un taxi no se preocupen yo lo pago

Después de unos cuentos minutos de esperar e taxi todos subieron a este y se despidieron, para llegar rapidamente a los departamentos

-donde comemos?-pregunto Ranma

-en su departamento, en el de nosotras no tenemos gas jeje

-esta bien ya que

Los 5 chicos subieron a el departamento de los hombres para calentar y ponerse a centar shampoo preparo la cena para 6 y le pidio a Ranma ir a su departamento para revisar si akane ya habia llegado, Ranma abrio la puerta para entrar a el departamento y dirigirse a revisar la cocina y el baño por si se encontraba hay akane, para después pasar por un cuarto

Y escuchar a alguien……….llorando?

-akane?-y habrio lentamente la puerta para ver a alguien arriba de la cama con una foto en sus brazos y el telefono descolgado a un lado de ella

-------------------------------

HUO ME HABIA TARDADO UN BUEN!!!

ES K ESTABA EN EXAMENES Y SUBI MUCHO!! JEJE ME FUE MUY BIEN BUENO ESTE CAP. FUE MUCHO MAS LARGO

ESPERO REVIEWS POR CIERTO COMO SE APEIDA UKYO?

LOS KERO BYE

A Y ESTE CAP. FUE MAS D ELAS OTRAS PAREJAS PARA QUIEN LO ESTABA PIDIENDO ;)

BA BAI

BEXOS


	8. la madre de akane?

-akane?-y habrio lentamente la puerta para ver a alguien arriba de la cama con una foto en sus brazos y el telefono descolgado a un lado de ella

-quien… se…. Encuentra hay?-pregunto, entre tanta lagrima

-akane, estas bien?- ranma se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de ella

-si, no te preocupes-respondio en un intento de eliminar las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-como quieres que no me preocupe, si estas llorando-dijo un poco sobresaltado-anda,mdime que te pasa

-es que… recibi una llamada

- de quien, de kodachi, kuno, de quien

-no de nadie...no nada, creo que este no es el momento que les cuente –dijo ya cuando sus lagrimas dejaban de resbalar

-segura?

-si, no te preocupes les contare alguna ves, confia en mi- y le dedico una sincera sonrisa, que hiso que este se sonrojara y se volteara para que no lo vea.

-Akane, yo vine para ver si querias cenar todos te estan esperando haya arriba-dijo todavía sin voltearla a ver

-claro, nadamas ire ha lavarme la cara, ya vengo, no tardo y se levanto de su cama para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse al baño

Ranma esta solo en la habitación de Akane, teniendo una foto a su alcanse para verla, la curiosidad lo mato y tomo la foto para después observar a una joven muy bella de cabello café y largo, con unos ojos color marron enormes que expresaban la felicidad que sentia en ese momento, la joven estaba acompañada , al parecer por una amiga y su novio y ella con su pareja cada una respectivamente con alguien

-esos ojos se parecen a los de akane……-dijo casi en un susurro

Akane abrió de golpe la puerta, para encontrarse a ranma muy nervioso tratando de esconder la foto, y lo logro ya que en un ágil movimiento la coloco debajo de la almohada de Akane

-nos vamos?-pregunto Akane

Ranma asintió y se levanto para dirigirse hacia akane y salir del departamento, y dirigirse hacia el suyo

Ranma abrio la puerta e inmediatamente fue atacado por un globo de agua

-que les pasa!!!!!!!!!

La escena era esta:

Ryoga y Mouse se encontraban detrás de uno de los sillones, bueno mas bien el unico, volteado en forma de escudo y tenian una bolsa de harina y globos con aguas quienes se los lanzaban a shampoo y Ukyo, quienes estan habian colocado la mesa tambien en forma de escudo obviamente estas no estaban tan sucias como ellos, ya que la mesa las cubria un poco mas

Los 4 chicos voltearon ha ver ha ranma y se empezaron a reir, hasta que les salieron lagrimas

-de que se rien!!!, no es chistoso!!! Ya veran- y se dirigió a tomar una bolsa de harina y de azucar?

-muajajajaja!!!!, veran lo que es perder!!!!-gritaba con malicia mientras que en sus ojos habia una chispa de aventura aquella que pocas veces se veia o nadamas cuando tenia alguna batalla

Ranma corrio hasta las chicas y las lleno de harina, después lucho contra los chicos para llenarlos de azucar, y un poco de agua

-estas tonto o que!!!, es azucar!!, se vendran las hormigas contra nosotros!!!-grito Mouse mientras trataba de quitarse el azucar

-jajajaja se ven bien curados!!!!-gritaba Ukyo entre lagrimas de alegria

-vente akane!!!, vamos a ganarles!!!!-decia shampoo

akane se acerco a ellas y tomo unos cuantos globos con agua para lanzarlos hacia Ranma quien estaba parado en medio de la batalla

-Tramposas!!!-gritaba Ranma para dirigirse hasi los chicos y unirseles

Asi pasaron las horas hasta que las chicas no dieron señales de vida, esto asusto a los muchachos, he hiso que fueran a revisar que les habia pasado, las 3 se encontraban dormidas profundamente

Los muchachos no sabian que hacer

-Que tal si las llevamos a su departamento –opino mouse

-si no es mala idea-lo apoyo Ryoga

Ambos tomaron a su amiga respectivamente, la tomaron en sus brazos y se dirigieron a su departamento, se encontraron enfrente de la puerta y hay surgio una gran pregunta

-la llave?, como piensan abrirle par de tontos-dijo Ranma

-pues la ultima que la tenia era akane….-al decir el nombre de la chica los muchachos miraron inmediatamente a Ranma

-que tienen, por que me miran a mi!!

-yo no voy a sacar las llaves-dijo mouse, con autoridad

-yo las puedo sacar…-dijo Ryoga con una cara pervertida

-que creen que soy lo demasiado estupido, para arriesgar a una amiga dormida!, estan tontos, yo mismo buscare la llave

Ranma estaba apunto de ponerle un dedo a akane para buscar la llave

Cuando escucho un par de risas de parte de sus amigos

-que les da tanta risa!?

-te haces o estas tonto!, jajaja, la llave nunca la guardo en su pantalón!-gritaba Mouse

-jajajajjaja………-se reia Ryoga mientras abria la puerta del departamento-"creen que soy estupido, yo buscare la llave"-dijo Ryoga imitando la voz de Ranma

-¬¬, quieres pelea?-le dijo muy enojado ranma

Abrieron la puerta del departamento se introducierón a este

-jajaja tranquilo… jajaja …. Solo estamos jugando jaja…..-dijo Ryoga

-jajaja que sacrificado Ranma! -Gritaba Mouse desde el cuarto de Shampoo

Shampoo abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con Mouse

-en donde estamos?

-en tu cuarto no te preocupes, las venimos a dejar, se quedaron dormidas jeje, duermanse nosotros cerramos, ok?, bueno bye

Y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la arropo con las cobijas, Mouse salio de la habitación, topandose con ryoga

-y Ranma?

-esta dejando a Akane-contesto Ryoga

Mientras que con Ranma, este coloco delicadamente a Akane en su cama, la cubrio con la cobija, cuando escucho que Akane decia algo

-mamá……

Ranma tomo la foto que hace rato habia visto, y se la dio a Akane, y esta sin darse cuenta la tomo y la beso, y callo otra vez dormida

Era una tarde de domingo preciosa, el sol resplandecía a su máxima capacidad, era un dia hermoso, perfecto para salir con la familia, u amigos

-Genma!, podrias ayudarme con aquellas cajas que se encuentran arriba-pidio amablemente la señora de la casa

Enseguida el señor se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa, bajo aquellas cajas llenas de fotos que antes ella le habia pedido, y las coloco junto a la cama de la señora

-gracias –y le dio un beso en los labios

-necesitas ayuda?-pregunto genma

-no nadamas, colocare estas fotos en los nuevos álbumes, con eso ue llevan años puede que se humedescan, y es de los poco recuerdos que tengo de mis amigos –dijo nodoka mientras observaba algunas fotos

-esta bien, estare abajo en el dojo, si necesitas algo hay estoy-y salio de la habitación

otra vez la paz, la gran tranquilidad que ella amaba, estaba sola con sus recuerdos, y un poco de ruido de parte de sus 2 hijos

-Le dire a mamá!, que como te puedes comprar estas cosas!!!!-gritaba Ranma mientras corria por la casa

-oye no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos!, aparte que te importaba, tu de metiche que andas viendo mi ropa interior!!!-corria ranko mientras perseguia a Ranma

-no es mi culpa tu me pediste que te colocara tru ropa en el cuarto….!!!!!!!

-y?!

-pues el cajon estaba abierto y…

-entonces si fuiste de metiche!

-no, pense que lo habias dejado abierto para meter hay la ropa!!!, y después vi esto!!!!!!-dijo enseñando la tanga(es un calzón muy chiquito ')

-si le dices a mamá , yo le dire qe quien esta ligando con una muchachita y estuvo apunto de darle un beso en un restaurante enfrente de todos!!!-Ranma la miro con sorpresa, como sabia ella eso, era su pregunta-si ranma!, lo se por que unos amigos estuvieron hay!!!, tu sabes! Que si le digo a mamá………..-ranma la interrumpio

-la traeria a cenar y le haria un cuestionario…-ranma la miro furioso- esta bien toma esta cosa!-y se la lanzo

-jajajaja…. Admitelo siempre te he ganado!!!!111-gritaba muy contenta Ranko

-estupida….-dijo entre dientes

-vamos, ranma, ambos sabemos que en verdad te gusta, mmm…. akane?-dijo mirando a ranma para saber si tenia razon en el nombre de la chica- es buena chica, no dudo en que kuno quiera algo con ella, ya sabes como es…

-lo se, no tienes que repetirlo-dijo Ranma furioso y saliendo de la alcoba de su hermana

-Ranma!-este se detuvo en la puerta, seguia dandole la espalda a su hermana- si necesitas información, o ayuda solo pidela, si?

Ranma volteo y asintio con la cabesa dandole una leve sonrisa , y dando pasos salio de su habiatacion

-pero yo solo puedo-dijo con gran determinación

-eres un maldito orgulloso…-dijo Ranko y le sonrio a su hermano para después levantarse y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

La señora nodoka se levanto de su cama para dirigirse a su hijo ranma quien apenas iva a bajara a el primer piso

-Ranma!-y llamo la atención de el chico haciendo que este voltease a verla-estas ocupado?, -este nego con la cabeza-podrias ayudarme a acomodar unas fotos?-el joven asintio y siguió a su mamá hacia su cuarto

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de la dueña de aquella linda habitación, Ranma le ayudaba a su mamá a cuidar y desdovlar aquellas foto, hasi pasaron la mitad de la tarde, a ranma le era muy entretenido hacer eso, ya que con las fotos su madrele contaba parte de su pasado, e historias que le habian pasado, se sentia un niño pequeño escuchando los cuentos de su mamá, pero una y ultima foto del dia le llamo la atención, la tomo y dirigió su vista a aquella persona que antes habia visto, la señora nodoka ya no escuchaba las preguntas que su hijo le hacia, asi que se dedico a observar ha su lado, y vio como su Ranma observaba aquella foto que era tan especial para ella

-esa soy yo, y tu padre,-dijo señalando a los jóvenes que se encontraban en un parque, sentados e la banca, tomando un helado y sonriendo , la mujeres se encontraban en la banca y los hombres parados atrás de ellas abrazandolas- y ella es iory, mi mejor amiga, y su novio, al parecer ellos tambien se casaron, iory murio a acausa de una enfermedad mortal, ella era muy linda, y tierna, pero tambien muy inteligente, era seria y fria para calcular, pero en especial era una excelente amiga

la señora nodoka se levanto y tomo la foto que le habia dado su hijo, y la coloco en un portarretratos, para despues ponerla en su buro, todavía para y observando cada detalle de la fotografia dijo- lo ultimo que me entere es que tuvo 3 hijas, las 2 mayores si alcanzaron a conocerla, pero la mas chica no, al parecer lo unico que vio fue el rostro de su madre, de el señor soun, el esposo, me entere que se dedico sumamente a su trabajo, era tanta la depresion que no tenia otra forma de tomar su tiempo libre, y haora es una de las mas grandes compañias de bancos, es un señor muy ocupado, pero el tambien la queria mucho, genma y el eran muy amigos……….

La seora nodoka se levanto de su lugar, y le dio las gracias a ranma por haberla escuchado, este le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió de todos, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su departamento, subio las escaleras, tdavia con aquella incognita de en donde habia visto a aquella persona, saco las llaves de su departamento, las incrusto en la perilla y se detuvo en seco para decir

la mamá de akane……. Era ella…………

--------------------

BRAVO ACABE!!, JEJE NO MUY LARGO PERO POES NIMODO HASI SALIO LA INSPIRACION NO DIO PARA MAS JEJE GRACIAS PRO DEJAR REVIEWS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA QUE DESEN QUE LE AGREGE AGANLA SABER

A POR CIERTO, COMOS E LLAMA LA MAMÁ DE AKANE, NUNCA E ESCUCHADO SU VERDADERO NOMBRE, O DIGANME CUAL LE PONGO JEJE OKS BYE

REVIEWS!!!

BA BAI

BEXOS


	9. happi?

Eran las 9:15 de la mañana, el día estaba tranquilo, y el sol brillaba como nunca, Ranma saotome todavía disfrutaba la tranquilidad de su cama, mientras que una alarma de algún reloj cerca, sonaba desasido, ya llevaba como 1hora sonando, mientras que el chico no se percataba de ese sonido molesto, su compañero de departamento abría la puerta, y apagaba la alarma

-por dios Ranma, ahora entiendo por que tu mama te pago estos departamentos-decía Ryoga a su compañero todavía dormido- he flojo levántate!!-le gritaba a el oído, haciendo que el chico dormido, despertara de golpe

-oye que te pasa!!-gritaba molesto, ranma, mientras se sentaba en su cama y estiraba sus brazos

-Eres un flojo, ya perdiste una clase del día… así que cambiate por que perderás otra-y se dirigía a la puerta, entonces se detuvo de golpe- a… y se dice gracias….¬¬-y cerro la puerta

-gracias…-y se levanto para lavarse la cara y arreglarse

Mouse entro rápidamente al departamento y se dirigió a su cuarto

-oye, y a ti que te pasa!-gritaba Ryoga desde la cocina con un pedaso de pan tostado, claro si tostado para ellos era quemado

-se me olvidaron unos libros, por cierto no vi. a ranma en clase-dijo mouse desde su cuarto

-se acaba de levantar, yo me voy se me hace tarde adiós!-y salio del departamento

-ryoga, ese es el almacén

-a si ya sabia, bueno adiós…-y ahora si salio por la puerta del departamento

Ranma salio de su cuarto, con su mochila en su espalda, y se dirigió a la cocina, a "tostar", algún pan

-buenos días dormilón..-decía con los libros en su brazo-por cierto ryoga no se comió su pan "tostado", trágatelo tu!, jeje bye!-y salio del departamento

-bueno ya que-y tomo el pan-creo que es mejor que le diga a Akane que mi mama conoció a la suya, pero..-y salio del departamento, bajando las escaleras-…a lo mejor ya lo sabe, y me puede decir metiche o algo por el estilo…

-pero que es todo eso-pregunto al observar que arriba en los salones había demasiada gente, para después ver a alguien caer del edificio, Ranma sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió y dio un gran salto, para alcanzar a la persona, pero no la distinguió, ya que esta traía una gorra que evitaba que este viera su rostro

Delicada mente Ranma cayo a tierra firme, sin dejar de sostener a la mujer, y después colocarla en el suelo, esperando que esta alzara la vista, al hacer esto ranma, se topo con…

-Akane?!..pero que te paso-pregunto incrédulo

-lo que pasa es que…

-señorita tendo!!, deténgase!!-gritaron un par de hombres, vestidos de negro

-Vamos Ranma corre-grito akane, tomando el brazo de este y corriendo sin detenerse y perder de vista a los hombres e negro, doblaron en una esquina y se detuvieron en esta

Akane se encontraba un poco agitada, respiraba hondo y profundo, la cara de ranma no era de esperarse, era de extrema confusión, cuando tomo aire para preguntarle a akane que había pasado, esta saco un woki-Tokio y lo encendió, pero antes de que esta hablara se oyó la vos de alguien

-Akane, se encuentran bien?-pregunto Ukyo, pero se escuchaban las carcajadas de Shampoo, mientras le arrebataba la pequeña maquina- esto es tan divertido!!-gritaba de alegría la joven china, -cállate!-le gritaba ukyo-oigan que pasa aquí?-Esas sin duda eran las voces de Ryoga y mouse

-jeje si estoy bien..-contestaba Akane

-te persiguieron?-contesto Mouse, -pues claro menso que no la oyes que esta bien agitada-le gritaba Ryoga, -Ranma esta contigo?-pregunto Ukyo, al decir esa pregunta se oyeron murmuro y un poco de –huuuu…-Akane y Ranma se ruborizaron, a mas no poder

-así aquí se encuentra conmigo-dijo akane

-ya sabe todo?-pregunto Shampoo

-no..

-Akane!, están cerca los puedo ver-gritaba Mouse, ya que este traía unos binoculares y estaban en los mas alto de la universidad

-hablamos luego-y corto la comunicación, para guardarse el comunicador

-que pasa akane?, por que te persiguen?

-después te digo….-digo con toda calma, para después asomarse por la esquina

-dime ya!-el tono de voz que uso fue mas de orden

-no me grites!-dijo con un gran enojo-no me vuelvas a gritar entendiste!, si no me quieres ayudar quédate aquí, yo sola puedo- y le dio la espalda, y se fue corriendo, no sin antes observar si venían por ella

Al momento que akane salio del escondite se escucharon unos gritos

-"la descubrieron!"-penso Ranma, pero se escucho un disparo, algo que alerto demasiado a Ranma, salio corriendo en dirección a donde se había dirigido Akane, y la encontró en el suelo, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a el restaurante de la abuela, no fueron mas de 5 minutos cuando ranma ya estaba tocando la puerta del restaurante

-quien es!!, que no entienden que esta cerrado!-gritaba la señora, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Ranma mientras que en sus brazos se encontraba akane desmayada-pero que paso, muchacho, pasa!

Ranma paso a la casa

-colócala en aquel sofá-le ordeno a este, y sin pensarlo lo hizo

-que paso?-pregunto la abuela

-no lo se, la están persiguiendo, pero no se por que….

La señora cologne reviso ala mujer

-se encuentra bien?

-si, le lanzaron una bala, pero para dormirla

-m…ok..- Ranma observo a Akane, pero esta tenia una luz roja en su pantalón, se acerco a ella y saco el comunicador- en donde están?!-era la voz de shampoo, -si no los vemos por ninguna parte!-gritaba ukyo

La abuela se acerco a Ranma y le arrebato el comunicador –Les ordeno que vengan, y ya!!-grito enojada

-o…o.. –se oía la vos de shampoo, -ya nos cacho-decía ryoga-ven les dije que no era buena idea-gritaba ukyo, -fue su culpa,-gritaba ryoga, -cállense esta encendido…-decía mouse

-que, porque no vienen ya!!-decía enojada la señora cologne

-si…-dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 jóvenes

-la encontraron?-pregunto el señor de larga cabellera negra, mientras hablaba por telefono

-si, señor, pero….

-pero que!!-grito exaltado, el señor

-le lanzamos una jeringa para dormirla, y al momento que ibas por ella alguien salio y se la llevo…-dijo nervioso

-como que se la llevo!!-grito enojado el señor Soun, tanto que los de el otro lado de la línea tuvieron que separarse un poco de la bocina

-… lo sentimos señor…

-y el maestro happosai?, donde esta!?

-se separo de nosotros dice que no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo y se decidió a buscarlo por si mismo

-esta bien, llámenme en cuanto tengan información entendido!

-si

y colgó el teléfono

- que paso padre?-pregunto una joven señorita de larga melena color café y un vestido largo

-nada kasumi, todavía no encuentran a tu hermana

-o cielos!-y puso las manos en su boca en tono de sorpresa

-por dios kasumi, no te preocupes estamos hablando de Akane, saben fácilmente que ella es difícil de atrapar-dijo una joven de pantalón con una blusa corta pegados al cuerpo, y cabello corto de color café, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-si, nabiky creo que tienes razón- dijo kasumi

-por eso mismo que es akane!, estará severamente castigada!!-dijo enojado, el señor que todavía no se levantaba del escritorio

-muy bien quiero que me digan que pasa aquí!!!!!-grito enojada, la abuela

-bueno… jeje… es una historia chistosa…jeje-dijo ukyo, mientras que los demás le seguian son una risa nerviosa

-no veo cual es el chiste-dijo la señora con un tono muy serio-shampoo, quiero que me digas que pasa

-lo que pasa es que estamos ayudando a akane…

-en que?-pregunto Ranma

-en escapar…-dijo mouse

-de quien?-pregunto nuevamente

-hay basta!, ya les contare, y no quiero que me interrumpan-y miro a Ranma

-esta bien, no interrumpiré

-lo que pasa es que akane..

-Ukyo, no digas nada…-dijo akane desde la puerta-… yo les contare, pero antes necesito saber si puedo confiar en ustedes

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala asintieron

-Akane, quisiera saber quienes eran las personas que te perseguían?-preguntaba ranma

-eran enviados por mi padre

-pero por que tu padre te haría eso?-pregunto la señora cologne

-quiere que regrese, pero yo estoy muy bien aquí, no deseo irme

-dudo que te dañen, como tu lo has dicho son personas enviadas por tu padre..

-lo se, creo que es mala idea el pedirles ayuda, ya que ustedes podrían también salir afectados, y no quiero eso- akane tomo su gorra séla coloco en la cabeza y se acerco a la puerta- compermiso…-y salio

-creen que es buena idea dejarla ir sola, siquiera sabe artes marciales, o alguna forma de defenderse-dijo Mouse

-entonces que haremos?-pregunto Ukyo

El silencio se apodero de la habitación por varios minutos, los jóvenes nunca habían estado en una situación como esa, todos se miraban mutuamente como si estuvieran intercambiando frases, de repente serraron los ojos, varios minutos y los abrieron diciendo..

-ayudarla….-dijo todos al mismo tiempo, en un ligero susurro

y así los 5 chicos salieron del restaurante, mientras que eran vigilado por la abuela

-creo que será mejor vigilarlos, para ayudarlos-Y así la anciana cologne, se dirigió hacia el mismo camino donde habían ido sus queridos muchachos

Los 5 jovenes buscaban a Akane son desesperación, y cuidado de no ser atrapados por la gente que los perseguían

-Akane!!!

-por dios hemos estado buscándola como por 20 minutos y todavía no la encontramos, hemos buscado en todo al lugar!!! :S –decía nervioso ryoga

-no creo que este tan lejos, no conoce la ciudad dudo que este lejos-dijo Ranma con una seriedad y esperanza que todos notaron

-si ranma tiene razón-dijo Mouse

-pero……-dijo ukyo

-a donde van, no es por allá, es por acá!!-dijo ranma señalando el camino opuesto a el que ellos habían ido

-como lo sabes!-grito shampoo

-no lo se……mmm una corazonada –dijo ranma un poco confuso

-esta bien sigamos a romeo-dijo Mouse

Para todos dirigirse así donde su amigo antes les había dicho

-Haber y ahora en donde esta-pregunto shampoo

-en el parque

-Ranma solo estamos perdiendo el…!!-grito desesperado ryoga

-claro que no, hay esta- dijo ukyo decidida, corriendo junto con ranma lo mas rápido posible asía el centro del parque

Akane se encontraba sentada en un banca respirando rápidamente, después de haber corriendo tanto tiempo y evitando a las personas que lo buscaban, cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre con desesperación

-AKANE!!-gritaba Ranma

-ranma….- akane se levanto pero sintió que la tomaron por el cuello, mientras que su piel era tocada por un frió y filosa navaja

-hola querida akane-dijo la persona a sus espaldas- con que escapándose de casa, he?, muy mala, papi la va a regañar

-tu eres….-dijo akane nerviosa, siendo interrumpida por alguien

-happy?-grito la señora cologne, atrás de los muchachos y llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-hola cologne!!-gritaba feliz el chaparrito policía, pero muy fuerte y asomándose por el hombro se afane…

HOLA!!1

YA LO ACABE, ME TARDE UN CHORRO, PERO ES QUE CON ESO DE MIS XV)), ESTOY VIEN OCUPADA, SE SIENTE BIEN CHIDO JEJEJE p, TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS, OK CREO QUE ME SALI DEL TEMA U.U

BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS


	10. Solamente 2 Dias

-happy-pregunto la señora cologne

-pero cologne, tanto tiempo-grito emocionado el maestro happosai, para soltar a akane y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la abuela

-como has estado, que haces haora-pregunto cologne

-pues soy guarda espaldas, policia y ayudo a el señor Tendo a encontrar a su hija-dijo tranquilamente- y tu, por que no estas en china

-pues con eso de la tecnología la dinastía a estado perdiendo fuerza, y me regrese a Tokio, tengo un restaurante chino, pero no creas que e dejado de practicar

-alto-grito enojado ranma

-que pasa-preguntaron los 2 señores

-usted, no iva a matar a akane-pregunto ryoga

akane observo a ryoga con una cara de odio, mientras que este solo se limito a sonreir

-no, no , no Akane no me referia a eso ', quiero decir que ….

-como se conocen-le ayudo ukyo

-bueno, happosai, era un compañero que conoci en la aldea de las amazonas, después de ke la aldea fuera perdiendo fuerza todos hicieron sus vidas y no lo he vuelto a ver, hasta haora-dijo la señora cologne

-bueno ya fue mucha charla-dijo happosai para observar a Akane-creo que es hora de que regreses a casa, ya te ayude todo lo que pude querida akane, pero si no regresas te ira peor

-pero…. Es que yo no deseo regresar-dijo akane con una triste mirada

-regresar, a donde-pregunto Shampoo

-pues a su casa-respondió happosai

-pero ella se cambio de escuela, y sus padres aceptaron-dijo mouse

-mmm…. En realidad su padre no se entero hasta hace un par de meses, es por eso que me envio a buscarla- después miro a akane-pero ya no puedo ocultarlo Akane, es por eso mismo que tienes que regresar, le llamare a tu padre y le dire que mañana estaras aya

-pero………. Esta bien me ire pero dame un par de dias, por favor-pidio Akane, con los ojos llorosos

-ha, pero como odio que me pongas esa cara, esta bien un par de días, un par, nada mas, entendido-dijo happosai

-por que no, nos dirigimos a el restaurante, podremos estar mas cómodos aya, no creen-pregunto cologne

-si, claro…-dijo happosai, para seguir platicando amenamente con cologne-y como...

Así los 2 viejos amigos siguieron su charla mientras se dirigían al nekohanten, pmientras que eran seguidos por los jóvenes a espaldas de ellos

-entonces te iras akane-pregunto Mouse

-si, creo que es lo mejor...-dijo tristemente akane

-no te preocupes akane estaremos en contacto-dijo con una fuerza sobrehumana de poner una sonrisa, ukyo

-si, lo se, y les agradezco todo…-sin dejar de observar el piso, haciendo que una lagrima cayese por sus rosadas mejillas, cosa que nadie noto excepto ranma, quien hasta el momento no habia dicho ninguna palabra

Así se dirigieron todo el grupo al restaurante, los viejos platicando animadamente, mientras que los jóvenes tratando de animar a akane, entraron a el edificio y se sentaron en los sillones

-Akane, creo que llamare a tu padre-saco el celular y se dispuso a marcar, no sin antes hacerle a todos una señal de silencio

-bueno se encuentra el Señor Soun Tendo-comento educadamente happosai, sin perder ese fuerte tono en su vos

-si quien lo busca-pregunto la recepcionista

-happosai

-a por supuesto, maestro happosai, se lo comunicare en un momento

-si, gracias,

-listo, ya lo tengo en la línea, que tenga buen día señor happosai-dijo la señorita antes de comunicar a la oficina del Señor Tendo

-y bien-grito enojado el señor Tendo

Cosa que todos oyeron por el celular, y alerto mucho mas a Akane

-ya la encontré señor-dijo fuertemente happosai

-y luego-grito enojado-se vendrán esta misma noche verdad!

-pues la señorita Akane pidió un par de días-dijo happosai

-pero si no le estoy preguntando, es una orden, se vendrán esta misma noche!

-disculpe señor, pero la señorita lo pidió y así se hará, así que discúlpeme-dijo happosai con valor

-esta bien…-dijo un poco mas calmado- 2 días, que disfrute de libertad 2 días, ya vera lo que le espera después, dile que le tengo una agradable sorpresa- dijo Tendo con un tono un tanto cínico

-esta bien en 2 dias estará en su casa, adiós-y corto la linea antes de esperar otro grito de su "adorable jefe"

-al parecer tu padre es un tanto amable-dijo Ryoga con una media sonrisa

llamando la atención de todos quienes lo miraron asi " ¬¬' ", excepto Akane

-si, pero es que esta preocupado-dijo Akane-creo que mejor me ire a empacar-dijo tristemente

-espera Akane, nosotros vamos contigo-dijo Shampoo

-esta bien

-maestro happosai, si gusta quedarse en el departamento-dijo amablemente Ukyo

-No-gritaron al mismo tiempo Cologne y Akane

-por que-pregunto Ukyo

-por que es un pervertido ¬ ¬-dijo; cologne-dudo que le haigan quitado esas mañas ¬ ¬

-jeje eso no es cierto '-dijo nervioso

-usted se quedo aquí-dijo; cologne

-bueno )

-esta bien nos veremos

Y asi el grupo de jóvenes salieron del restaurante dejando solos a los dos viejo amigos

-bien, happosai quiero que me cuentes TODA la verdad-decia cologne

-de que verdad hablas-pregunto happosai, para levntarse y dirigirse a el refrigerador-no tienes refresco o algo asi-pregunto mientras habria el refrigerador

-no me cambies el tema- observaba a happosai preparandose comida- HAPPOSAI TE ESTOY HABLANDO- grito molesta la abuela

-ok, ok, te contare todo-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillon-y bien que quieres que te cuente?

-la historia de el por que Akane se escapo-dijo cologne

-a si, bueno pues…-dijo mientras le daba la espalda a cologne

Silencio…….

-pues-le gritaba a el maestro, quien por su parte no respondia

-happy, me estas haciendo caso-dijo al asomarse-happy?

-zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz….

-u.u se nota que no has cambiado en nada –dijo cologne para subir por una cobija y arropar a el viejito que se encontraba cansado

Después de arroparlo subio a su habitación, no sin antes asegurar la casa

-jijijiji, siempre caen-dijo happosai contento, para haora si ser atrapado por el sueño

-

-bueno, creo que sera mejor que nos durmamos-dijo ukyo, mientras abría la puerta del departamento

los chicos se despidieron de Akane, y ukyo, no al cansaron a shampo puesto que esta ya estaba dormida

-oigan y ranma-pregunto ukyo

-no lo se, al parecer ya subió al departamento-dijo Ryoga

Akane al escuchar eso su mirada se entristeció

-creo que será mejor que ya me duerma hasta mañana chicos-dijo akane para dirigirse directamente a su habitación

-oigan, por cierto, ranma no hablo en todo este tiempo, verdad-dijo Mouse a Ukyo y Ryoga

-si, Mouse tiene razon….

-bueno será mejor que me meta, mañana será un día largo-dijo ukyo, para despedirse e introducirse a el departamento

Mientras que los chicos se introducian a su departamento le gritaron a Ranma

-ya llegamos ranma, no tienes hambres, tengo un sándwich-grito emocionado Ryoga

-no, gracias-dijo friamente Ranma, cosa de los 2 notaron

-pero…..

-shh…, calla Ryoga, dijo mouse, para después alejarse y meterse a su habitación

-lo siento mucho Ranma-dijo en un susurro Ryoga frente a la habitación de Ranma para después meterse a su habitación

-yo tambien lo siento Ryoga….-dijo Ranma triste- … y mucho

MUY BIEN ES DEMASIADO CORTO, DEMASIADO!

PERO PUES HAY ESTA, POR FAVOR LES PIDO REVIEWS, AUNQUE DIGAN COSAS MALAS, O BUENAS,), POR MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO, PERDON POR NO RESPONDER PERO EL TIEMPO SE ME HACE RAPIDO Y NO PUEDO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LES RESPONDERE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS

30-ENERO-05 11:17 DOMINGO (NO, MAÑANA ESCUELA u.u+ ))

(20 DIAS PARA MI xv), (Y 19 PARA MI CUMPLE ) )


	11. adios akane

La noche era triste oscura, haciendo falta el gran resplandor de las estrellas, la estación de tren era iluminada por pequeñas faros puestos en cada casilla, la gente despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, algunos con sonrisas, otros con lagrimas y otros con una gran tristeza en sus ojos tratando de que aquella persona no se diese cuenta.

Hay estaban todos los 4 amigos que ella había conocido en esa universidad,estaban todos menos el mas importante para ella Ranma, estaba happosai, su maestro y amigo, se encontraba también la señora cologne, todos despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa

Vamos, akane por favor no llores, nos veremos, nosotros iremos a visitarte nos llamaremos por teléfono, todo estará bien-dijo ukyo abrazandola

gracias-dijo mientras se abrazaban-enserio muchas gracias a todos, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes-dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos

querida Akane creo que es hora de que nos vallamos –dijo happosai mientras que veia su tren acercarse

si…..

toma akane, esto es un regalo de todos-dijo mouse mientras le daba una bolsa de compras con diferentes cosas en ellas

gracias

a casi se me olvidaba este sobre jeje-dijo ryoga al momento de introducirlo en la bolsa y guiñarle el ojo a Akane

bueno creo que es hora de irme, le hablare en cuanto llegue no se preocupen- después se dirigió hacia la señora cologne-muchas gracias por todo señora cologne, enserio se lo agradesco

llamame abuela, al fin y al cabo ya eres del grupito, por cierto esto es de mi parte-ofreciendole una pequeña caja- no lo abras haorita, abrelo en otro momento, creo que es el momento de que te vaias cuidate mucho querida

akane y Happosai subieron a el tren rapidamente se dirigieron a su asiento junto ala ventana y se despidieron de ellos mientras el tren daba, y akane sin querer dejo salir una lagrima cosa que sus amigos notaron, y se dirigió a su hogar, claro si eso se describia hogar

Ranma se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que conformaban la sala de su departamento, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, las luces estaban apagadas, su enorme tristesa su enorme coraje no cabia en ese cuadro de soledad

soy tan…..

estupido!-fue el grito de enojo de ukyo a el entrar de improvisto a su departamento

ukyo….-fue el susurro de shampoo, tras de ella

eres tan estupido Ranma, no entiendes!-dijo mientras lo tomamba del cuello de su camisa-hasme caso , ponme atención!

Ranma al no reaccionar a las palabras de ukyo esta sin pensarlo 2 veces e dio una gran cachetada

Ryoga y mouse observaron que su amiga se estaba pasando, estaban apunto de ir a detenerla pero shampoo les pidio que no lo hicieran

eres tan estupido, me has decepcionado tanto, ella tan ingenua enamorándose de ti, y tu como un cobarde sentado aquí con tus estupidos pensamientos, tenia la esperanza de que fueras a despedirte pero no, asi es a el estilo Saotome, sabes que no me importa por que ya lo hiciste y que puedo hacerte no puedo cambiarte, y ese es el problema que no puedo cambiarte, ha!-tomo su cabeza con sus manos-ves ya hasta me duele la cabeza, shampoo me traes una pastilla

claro…

ven ukyo es mejor que te recuestes-dijo para tomar a ukyo por los hombros y llevarla asu cuarto para que esta se recostara, seguidos de shampoo quien llevaba la pastilla

RAnma no se que decir….-decia ryoga mientras se sentaba junto a el en el sillon

ella tiene razon, fui un cobarde

no no es cierto, ela no sabe que paso en aquella cena

tienes razon…

flash back

Esa noche era la ultima ves que estarían los 6 juntos puesto que Akane se regresaria a su hoga, todos decidieron salir a cenar a un lugar diferente lejos de pizzas y hamburguesas, esta ves irian o se colarian a un lugar diferente algo mas elegante, puesto que tenian ese pase que sin saberlo Akane y Ranma habian ganado en aquel concurso de karaoke solo que decidieron cambiarlo por dinero y hasi se lo dieron

Los seis chicos estaban frente a un lujoso restaurante, todos bien vestidos, Ryoga, con una camisa de botones color negra y pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos negros y su caracteristica banda negra

Mouse con una camiseta verde y pantalón negro e igual con sus zapatons negros

Mientras que ranma con una camiseta de botones color blanca con botones dorados y un pantaon azul oscuro, y unos zapatos negros

Mientras que ukyo un pantalón entallado negro con unos zapatos de tacon del mismo color y una blusa sin mangas color celeste

Shampoo llevaba un vestido estilo chino con una apertura de el lado derecho de la pierna que llegaba hasta su rodilla

Y akane una sencilla falda con caida de picos, una blusa de tirantes del mismo colro que la fada color rosa pastel y unas sencillas zapatillas del mismo color,

Ambos sentados en una mesa del restaurante

bien ya sabes que van a pedir?-pregunto ukyo

todos asintieron, ukyo le hablo a un joven mesero, que se acerco a su mesa, pero despistadamente se coloca a la de akane

y que piensan pedir?.pregunto el mesero

spagueti-dijeron 2

yo pollo

carne-dijeron otros 2

y usted joven?-le preguntaba a Akane que todsvia no sabia que pedir

no lo se todavía, usted que recomienda?-pregunto

mmm… pues el platillo 5 es muy bueno, yo se lo recomiendo-dijo dandole una sonrisa

esta bien tomare su palabra, gracias-dijo dandole la carta del menú

enseguida traeré su orden,-dijo viendo a akane- digo sus ordenes –dijo algo sonrojado al comprender su error

mírenla quien la viera jejej –dijo shampoo

de que hablan?-pregunto akane, tomando su bebida

del mesero, ha, que siega estas, por dios hasta los chicos lo notaron-dijo observando "discretamente" a ranma

si, yo lo note, por dios estaba mi lado y después discretamente se puso hacia tu lado-dijo Mouse metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas

m… podemos cambiar el tema?-pregunto ryoga al ver la cara de enojo de Ranma

jeje si claro –dijeron Ukyo y shampoo con una gota en la cabeza

y akane que es lo primero que llegarias hacer cuando llegues a tu casa?-pregunto mouse

pues lo mas seguro seria un regaño de parte de mi padre, y después a la escuela, salir con las hijas de los señores con quien se junta mi papá, después ire a aburrirme, y estar en mi cuarto acostada haciendo la tarea e ir con mi pequeña mascota

mascota, apoco tienes un animal?

si es un pequeño cerdo color negro, es muy lindo, e inteligente-dijo sincermente

yo antes tenia una tortuga de agua-dijo felizmente shampooo- pero alguien la mato ¬¬-dijo observando a mouse

oye yo la meti a un lugar mas espacioso para que nadara

si pero no la taza del baño, y mucho menos dejarla hay, y para que otro entre y le jale ¬¬-dijo observando a ryoga

oye a mi nadie me dijo que la tortuga estaba hay

y como se llamaba tu tortuga?-pregunto akane

"pancho" jeje–dijo Ranma, mientras se reia

pancho, quien le puso el nombre?

la abuela, dijo que era algo original y no muy conocido jeje-dijo shampoo-pero ya que como quiera murio ¬¬

si jeje, demasiado original

bravo por fin viene la coida!-dijo con uan sonrisa de oreja a oreja ryoga

La noche paso tranquila, sin la intervención de kodachi o kuno, todos estaban disfrutando de la cena, entre risas y alegrias se la pasaban los jóvenes, todos platicando amenamente, pasaron cerca de 2 horas, después se levantaron y pagaron la cuenta con su tan orgulloso ticket de oferta

los chicos se dirigieron a los departamentos correspondientes de cada uno,todos se despidieron y quedaron de verse el siuiente dia en la noche para despedir a Akane

Akane se encontraba en su cama acostada, eran pasada la media noche, no podia conciliar el sueño tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, deseaba despejarse, se levanto de su cama y se puso su bata, salio de su cuarto y después del departamento, bajo delicadamente las escaleras evitando hacer el menor ruido.

Bajo a el enorme patio de la escuela y se dirigio a un arbol en especial al que siempre se dirigían todos, akane se sento bajo aquel arbol que era iluminado solamente por la luz de las estrellas que en ese momento estaban brillando como nunca, que le daban un toque misterioso a ese arbol

Hay estaba akane sentada bajo el arbol con una libreta en sus brazos y dibujando una rosa

que dibujas?-pregunto una voz de arriba del arbol

Aken dio un pequeño brinco puesto que la asusto bruscamente

quien eres?-pregutno hacia arriba

eso no importa, no te preocupes daño no te hare, y dime que dibujas?-pregunto sinceramente

una rosa….-dijo mientras tallaba finamente la linea de la rosa en su libreta

por que una rosa?

por que significa muchas cosas, sabes que cada color significa algo diferente, y tienes que ser muy presiso con lo que deseas

por ejemplo?

mm….. no se, pues la clasica es de amor la roja sin espinas, y con espinas de un amor imposible, la rosa de amistad, la blanca de amor puro….

y a ti de que te han dado?

la rosa, mis hermanas antes me la daban y mi madre cuando murio m e dejo una rosa blanca

y nadie aparte de tu familia?

no….-dijo poniendo atención a su dibujo-mira ya lo acabe…-con una enorme sonrisa

si, eres buena dibujando

oie gracias por acompañarme, necesitaba despejare y lo has logrado, espero volverte a ver, nos vemos-y se retiro dejando la hoja de su dibujo en el suelo

de nada-se bajo del arbol tomo el dibujo y lo vio

Todo perfectamente cada curva en su lugar, cada sombreado, lo hiso como si tuviera vida, como si fue de verdad, y arriba d ela rosa venia escrito un gracias, y abajo la fecha y su firma _Akane Tendo _

fin del flash back

Akane se encontraba en el vagon del tren viendo las cartas que sus amigos antes les habian dado, akane las leia mientras qu happosai se encontraba dormido, según el vigilando a Akane

Akane tomo un sobre que Ryoga le habia dado a el final era un pequeño sobre rosa y enfrente de este venia su nombre

Akane:

Oye disculpame por no haber ido a despedirme pero se me hiso tarde, lo siento mucho como sabras yo no soy de cartas y pues es extraño, puesto que empese esto en el arbol y yo no supe como continuar hasta que iegaste, y pues no tengo palabras para expresarte todo el cariño que te tengo…. Es algo diferente para mi, hasi que te lo dare con esto………

Ranma

Akane no entendio a que se referia, asi que metio la carta en el sobre y la puso en la bolsa que le habian dado con las cartas y noto algo en ella un bolsa de celofan con algo adentro la saco y era una rosa artificial color roja con pequeñas espinas y una carta en ella

_Las naturales se marchitan y las artificiales te duran para toda la vida, mi cariño es confuso pero te deseeo lo mejor en todo y por favor sigue dibujando………_

ranma…..te amo………. –dijo en un triste suspiro

OK ME TARDE UN CHORRO PERO NO HAY INSPIRACION! SABE LO TRISTE QUE ES ESO KE NO ME SALIO COMO YO KERIA ESTE CAPITUYLO PERO HAY ESTA S

A! K TRISTE BUENO IAIA SOBRES DEJEN REVIES Y SI NO LO HACEN LOS COMPRENDO (

BA BAI


	12. Chapter 12

Akane acababa de llegar a su natal Tokio, se bajaba de la camioneta negra, la cual se encontraba frente a su "pequeña" casa

En realidad la casa se encontraba en una pequeña colina junto con todas las casas de las personas mas ricas de tokio, la casa, mas bien parecia una enorme residencia, constaba con mas de 30 habitaciones, un enorme comedor, y ni que se diga de la cocina, las habitaciones tambien eran grandes, unas por terrazas y otras con grandes espacios y bellamente amuebladas

Akane tenia miedo al entrar hay, puesto que sabia que su vida normal, la habia dejado a atrás y haora recibiria un tremendo castigo, y que se diga de sus "AMIGAS" las fresitas, hijas de comerciantes de su padre…

-Vamos akane, es hora de entrar a tu antigua vida-le dijo Haposai mientras entraba a la casa

Akane lo siguió en el momento que entraron a el enorme jardin, fue abalanzada por grandes reporteros con sus grandes camaras, y señoras con sus micrófonos..

-por que se escapo!

-Su padre, la maltrata-le preguntaba otra

-acaso no la quieren?

Akane se tapo los odios y trato de caminar entree la multitud, dos guardaespaldas la rodearon y al escoltaron hacia la residencia, donde no esperaria una muy amable bienvenida de su padre

Akane entro y empujo a los guardaspaldas de manera desesperante trato de subir corriendo a su cuarto, pero una mano la detuvo

Su padre, de grande edad ojos oscuros y mirada fria, cabello negro recogido en una coleta, y su traje de trabajo, la detuvo tomandole fuertemente la mano

Akane lo miro a los ojos, le tenia tanto miendo mirarlo a los ojos, pero esta ves tomaria todas las agallas para enfrentarlo

-Akane necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo- y sin soltarla se la llevo a duras penas a su oficina entraron y la empujo en el pequeño sillosn de su oficna mientras el sentaba en la silla de cuero que estaba detrás de su escritorio de madera

-QUE TE PASA?-le grito soun con todas sus energias a su hija

-nada…

-claro que te pasa algo!1, QUE ESTAS ESTUPIDA, PUDIERON VERTE Y …

-a ti lo unico que te importa es tu estupida compañía! Verdad, nisiquiera te importo, de seguro nisiquiera te habias dado cuenta que no estaba, si tardaste 4 meses en encontrarme

-A MI NO ME ESTES HABLANDO EN ESE TONO AKANE!

-solo te duele que te diga la verdad…-dijo normalmente akane- y haora que aras, castigarme?

-no..., en realidad te tengo una sorpresa pero eso sera dentro de unos dias, por haora quiero que te prepares por que el lunes volveras al colegio y el siguiente viernes tenemos una fiesta hecha pro los de diferentes compañias de bancos hasi que estate lista

-si eso es todo.. compermiso

Akane salio de oficina habriendo las puertas con gran enojo, causando golpear a unas de sus hermanas quien estab detrás d ela puerta

-jajaja!- Akane se rio con tantas ganas al ver a su hermana tirada y con un fuerte hinchazón de color rojo en su cachete,

-Akane !-grito su hermana kasumi detrás de esta para i a abrazarla fuertemente

En realidad Kasumi parecia el angel en esa familia puesto que era la unica que la comprendia, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente y se dirigieron a el cuarto de Akane dejando a nabiky tirada en el suelo…

---------------------------

Ranma se encontraba en la terrasa de su apartamento viendo el cielo oscurecerse lentamente puesto que se acercaba la noche, estaba etido en sus pensamientos

-Ranma!-grito mouse

-Ranma!-jeje volvio a gritar mouse

-que paso?...-pregunto ranma

-vamos a pedir pizzaaa de que la quieres!

-de lo que sea….

-hay por que tan animado!-pregunto sarcásticamente Ryoga mientras acomodaba la mesa para después echarse en el sillon de su pequeña sala

-sh!..-decia mouse mientras trataba de pedir la pizza por el telefono

-ya callate ryoga!-grito enojado ranma, mientras se levantaba y se metia a la casa

-ay sera por que tu Julieta se fue de tus brazos?-decir ryoga desde el sillon mientras cambiaba de canal a la tele

-podrian callarse estoy tratando de pedir la cena…. –al ver el silencio prosiguió- si disculpe jeje

-no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida!-grito demasiado enojado ranma mientras empesaba una pequeña lucha entre amigos en la sala

-hay que se callen!-grito enojado Mouse-… no señorita usted no… bueno … bueno…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ LE COLGARON! A EL INTELIGENTE DE MOUSE LE COLGARON –reian con mushas ganas ryoga y ranma desde el sillon

-a si pues se van a quedar sin cena..-dijo muy serio

-jaja vamos dejamelo a mi-dijo ranma con su porte de orgullo, marca el telefono y le contestan-si disculpe hablamos de la universidad de Tokio queremos pedir una pizza de peperoni y jamon si a el edificio…..

-ay si soy ranma y me creo el galan de la universidad..-decia ryoga mientras se quitaba la camiseta y hacia pose de persona musculosa mientras maouse se ponia su camiseta como falda e imitaba a una señorita

-gracias…-decia ranma al acabar de llamar con la señorita-ya dejenme en paz!-gritaba ranma mientras los golpeaba a ambos y haora la guerra se hacia mas larga….

----------------------------------------------

-oye ukyo…

-que paso?

-crees que podremos hablarle a Akane, como que al extraño un poquito jeje

-por dios solo han pasado 3 dias , pero no seria mala idea hablarle-dijo animada ukyo

Shampoo se levanto y se dirigió contenta a el telefono

-y bien, cual es el telefono?

-ou… no me lo dio:S

-y como quieres que le llame?

-pues podriamos buscarlo

-claro, en directorio ese grandote!-dijo shyampoo mientras traia el libro y se senataba en el sillon junto a ukyo para buscar el telefono

-busca como tendo…

-por dios pero si hay muchos, huooo que larga familia!-grito sorprendida shampo

-como se llamaba su papa…. Ten ten

-hay muchos… tenti, tendre, tendha, tendo…

-tendo! Tendo!1 es tendo soun tendo

-aquí esta el telefono! Yuju!-gritaon emocionadas mientras lo anotaban en una hoja

-vamos con los muchachos a Ranma le dara gusto saber que tenemos el telefono

Ambas se levantaron rapidamente ys e dirigieron a el apartamento de estos.. tocaron varias veces mientras nadie les habria abrieron la puerta sin ninguna dificultad puesto que esta estaba abierta…

Se encontraron viendo 3 personas poniendose curitas entre si.

-jejeje parecen changuitosjiji, que les paso?

-una pequeña pelea..-respondio mouse

-que paso, a que se debe su agradable visita-dijo mouse

-si eso fue sarcasmo, no me gusto nada-dijo ukyo

-no no lo fue

-que paso?-pregunto ranma

-adivinen que!-grito emocionada shampo

-que?

-encontramos el telefono de Akane!)

-enserio!-grito emocionado ranma- hem… hem… quiero decir.. a que bueno

-jaja, si quieres le llamamos ya..-dijo ukyo

a no se como quieran

-pues ya llamale!-dijo emocionado mouse

shampoo tomo el telefono y marco, el timbre sonaba una, dos, y tres veces….

-conestaron!-dijo shampoo

Mouse puso la opcion de alta voz en el telefono para que todos pudieran escuchar los 5 estaban pegados a el telefono cuando una vos les hablo

-casa de la familia tendo-dijo una voz ronca

-kuno?-gritaron los 5


End file.
